Shadow Assassins
by LydoChowee
Summary: COMPLET Kagome and her parter are assassins forced to work for Naraku ever since they were kids. Inuysha is an assassin and works with his brother. The two bands meet and trouble and romance occurs in dangerous ways. InuKag MirSan ChauSess
1. Episode 1

DISCLAIMER~ I DON'T OWN INUYASHA  
  
~~~~ PROFILES ~~~~  
  
KAGOME HIGURASHI: 16 year old assassin, Nickname: Shadow Priestess Looks: Raven hair flows down her waist, brown eyes, slim body, and in shape. An assassin. Boss: Naraku. Also a Miko/human. Happy person. sometimes  
  
CHAU AKAISHI: 14 years old assassin, Kagome's partner. Youngest out off all assassins. Nickname: Shadow Cat. Has too much to list, people call her by lots of things. Looks: Long light brown hair flows down to her waist, purplish, reddish, greenish eyes. Slim, in healthy shape. Little cat ears, sharp claws, skilled, a tail, and eyes are evil during jobs/assassinations. Boss: Naraku. Also a Miko/demon/human.  
  
SANGO MOTOKO: 17 years old. Assassin. Nickname: none. Brown hair in a high pony tail, brown eyes. Boss: Sesshoumaru. Human.  
  
INUYASHA TASHIO: 18 year old assassin. Nickname: goes by many names. Looks: Golden eyes. Long silver hair, dog ears, claws, nice body, and is a pain in the ass. Boss: Sesshoumaru/ His brother. Also a human/Demon=Half demon  
  
MIROKU HOUSHI: 18 years old. Assassin. Nickname: Lecher. Short hair ties in a tiny tail. Dark eyes. Sango's Boyfriend. Lecherous. Cursed human with a hole in his hand called a wind tunnel.  
  
SESSHOUMARU TASHIO: 19 years old. Boss. No nicknames. yet. Long silver hair, golden eyes, handsome [*sexy growl*] Full demon, also emotionless.  
  
NARAKU ONIGUMO: 25 years old. Boss. No nicknames except Chau calls him monkey face. and a lot more [lol] emotionless. Long blackish purplish wavy hair, evil eyes. [Shivers] human/demon= hanyou.  
  
~~~ LIFE STORY ~~~  
  
KAGOME HIGURASHI: Family murdered when she was 12 years old. Taken in by Naraku. An assassin for Naraku. Hates Naraku. Chau is her best friend. Cheerful when not around Naraku. Is a skilled assassin and a miko, so she has an advantage.  
  
CHAU AKAISHI: Family murdered by Naraku when she was 7 years old, taken in by Naraku. Hates Naraku, the only one who dares to call him names. Best friends with Kagome. Outgoing fun girl, gloomy, evil, lots of personalities don't want to mess with. A miko/demon/human gives her advantages.  
  
SANGO MOTOKO: Lost her family in a car accident. Friends with Inuyasha and is Miroku's girlfriend. Works for Sesshoumaru. Human.  
  
INUYSHA TASHIO: Lost his parents at a young age, lives with brother Sesshoumaru. Works with Sesshoumaru. Friends with Sango and Miroku. Human/Demon= Hanyou  
  
MIROKU HOUSHI: Never had a family. Was cursed at the age of 15 when Naraku cursed him with the wind tunnel. Sango's boyfriend, lecherous, Friends with Inuyasha.  
  
SESSHOUMARU TASHIO: lost family along with Inuyasha. Brothers with Inuyasha. Taken care of Inuyasha since a child. Boss. Emotionless.  
  
NARAKU ONIGUMO: Murders kids family years ago and took the kids and made them into assassins. Only two girl assassin and hundreds of men assassin, non as skilled as Chau and Kagome. Evil old bastard [GRRR] Likes tormenting Kagome and Chau. Boss.  
  
***** CHAPTER 1: Hell. *****  
  
A girl with raven hair that reached her back and blue eyes was talking to a girl with long light brown hair with purplish greenish, and reddish eye color, with cat ears, claws, and a tail[Weird huh?] as they walked to a electronic store.  
  
A guy with long silver hair with golden eyes with dog ears and claw was talking to a guy with a tiny pony tail and a girl with her hair tied up in a high pony tail were inside the electronic store looking for something particular [hmmm] when they saw two girls walking in.  
  
"So Inuyasha what do we have to get this time for Sesshoumaru?" The girl asked.  
  
"Who said anything about Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he smirked.  
  
"Ha-ha, so what are we looking for?" asked the guy with his hair in a small tail.  
  
"A new chip for my computer." He said, "Miroku, Sango, help me look for one that's good." Inuyasha said as he began looking.  
  
Miroku was watching the two girls from earlier look around the store.  
  
Sango bonked him on the head and went on looking. "Damn Inuyasha, can't even find things on his own." Sango mumbled as she walked down the isles.  
  
The two girls from earlier were looking around.  
  
"Kagome, what are we looking for?" The girl with light brown hair and looked like a cat demon asked.  
  
"Chau, I'm looking for a chip for my laptop, come on help me look for one." Kagome said  
  
Chau just groaned and walked on saying about how some people drag you out of bed for no reason  
  
Kagome just laughed. Chau wasn't a morning person.  
  
Kagome looked around for the chip she wanted.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the computer part isle and saw what he wanted and took it, but only to have it taken away by a hand. Inuyasha turned and saw a girl inspecting the chip. "Oi wench, give me that chip."  
  
The girl looked at Inuyasha and she looked pissed off. "Excuse me, who the fuck you think you're calling a wench?" The girl asked.  
  
"You. Now hand over the chip. I saw it first." Inuyasha said as he tried to grab the chip.  
  
"You ass, you snooze, you lose, plus not my fault I got it first." She said as she walked away. "Oi Chau, I found it!" The girl yelled as Inuyasha was getting pissed off and saw the girl supposedly being Chau running up to her.  
  
"Its about time, lets go, I want to go shopping, my old outfit got fucked up." Chau said as she pulled Kagome to the counter.  
  
Inuyasha used his lightning speed and was in front of them.  
  
Kagome was getting pissed off. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked as the guy stared right at her.  
  
"Give me the chip." He growled.  
  
"Hell no dog boy." She said as she walked over him to the counter. But her chip disappeared. "What the fuck?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You noose you lose." Inuyasha said as he walked toward the other two he was with before, "HEY GUYS, FOUND THE CHIP" He yelled.  
  
Right when the two others came the chip disappeared out of Inuyasha's hand.  
  
Kagome was fuming, but when he didn't have the chip she was confused, in fact everyone was.  
  
"Where the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled. He pointed at Kagome. "How'd you get the chip without me noticing?" He growled in front of her face.  
  
Kagome stared back furious. "What?! I don't have the chip you ass." Kagome yelled as the two argued and Sango and Miroku watched.  
  
"Excuse me, I'd like to purchase this item please." Someone said as everyone looked at the counter and the girl from before named Chau handed the man at the counter the chip.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
The man handed Chau the change.  
  
"Thank you." Chau said as she turned and pulled Kagome out of the shop. "Come on Kag, lets go, no time for flirting." She said as she walked out.  
  
-_-;; Miroku and Sango sweat dropped.  
  
Inuyasha was fuming. He left the store and walked down the street mumbling about cat demons and bitches and wenches and a whole bunch of things. As Sango and Miroku followed along.  
  
"Hey Chau, where you want to go now, since I have my chip now." Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't know, don't feel like looking for anything, I can make my own outfit." Chau said  
  
-_-;; "You were complaining now you don't feel like it anymore?" Kagome asked  
  
Chau emotionlessly nodded. "Let's go back and ask Monkey Face [Naraku] if there is any job we could have."  
  
"Yeah, lets go, I'm getting bored." Kagome said as they headed towards a mansion.  
  
Kagome and Chau stopped in front of the mansion as Chau jumped over the wall and Kagome jumped from a tree over the wall. [Remember, Chau's a half demon and Kagome's a human.]  
  
They walked towards the door and pressed the bell. And the camera turned towards them as Chau flicked the camera and the door opened.  
  
The two walked up the steps to the meeting room surly to find Naraku. Lots of other assassins sat around as they sharpened their weapons and just hung out greeted them as they passed by.  
  
The two walked up to a huge door and Kagome was about to knock when Chau just pushed it open.  
  
-_-;;  
  
Naraku sat there looking out his window. "So decided to use the wall not the entrance? Hmm?" Naraku asked.  
  
Kagome and Chau just sat down.  
  
"You have any jobs for us?" Kagome and Chau asked.  
  
"Thought that's why you're here." He said as he turned around.  
  
"Actually, I do." He said as he pulled out a file and handed them it. "You'll be going after him." He said as he handed them a folder with a man around his 40's.  
  
"Alright. Let's go Chau." Kagome said as they walked out.  
  
Naraku watched as they left. "That Chau is getting out of hand." Naraku said to himself.  
  
"Yes she is." Someone said as Naraku looked at the door.  
  
"Kagura, I want you to go and see how they do this operation." He said as he spun back to the window and saw the two leave.  
  
"Again? They actually do their jobs you know." Kagura said.  
  
"Just do it! That Chau is getting out of hand. I want you to keep an eye on them." He said coldly.  
  
"Yes brother." Kagura said as she left.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked home to their mansion they bought about a year ago.  
  
They walked in and sat down in the living room and Kagome took out her laptop and put in the chip and uploaded her laptop.  
  
Chau sat there and yawned. "I'm going to bed Kag, night." She said as she left.  
  
"Night Chau" She said as she started looking up information about the man they were going to assassinate. Usually you would get information but Kagome and Chau did their own searching.  
  
Around midnight Kagome finished with all the information they needed and printed them out and took her shower and went to bed.  
  
Chau was sleeping quietly, as her tail flickered around silently.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his room and looked at his computer and found out information that Sesshoumaru told him to assassinate. Which happened to be the exact same person Chau and Kagome were going to assassinate.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE. I might update if you ask me to, I always check my e- mail so be free to review cause it goes right to my e-mail. So REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT SO FAR!!!!! ARIGATO MINNA-CHAN! 


	2. Episode 2

***EPISODE 2***  
  
Kagome woke up the next day around 6:00. Her usual time. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower and changed into low rise jeans with a blue halter top. Looking like a normal girl.  
  
Kagome walked down the halls and stopped at Chau's room. She looked in and saw that she wasn't there. 'It's a Saturday so, she wouldn't be awake this early, actually never.' Kagome thought as she walked down the stairs and saw Chau sitting on the couch reading a book.  
  
"About time you woke up, what's the info on the guy?" Chau asked. Without looking away from her book.  
  
"As usual, can't wait to kill huh Chau?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was trained to Kag." Chau said  
  
"Yeah, I was too, but not as much you take out of it with joy." Kagome said  
  
"Right, i was trained since about 7 or something, I should be." Chau said.  
  
Kagome sat down and took out the papers and handed them to Chau, "There's the information. He's going to be at a ball tonight and we are going to be there when the party starts." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright, a ball. Do I dress fancy and shit? Or in my new made outfit?" Chau asked.  
  
"You know the answer." Kagome said.  
  
"Fine." Chau said. "So how are we going to get him? Plan, or free style?" Chau asked looking at the information.  
  
"How bout free style?" Kagome asked  
  
"Alright." Chau said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar and passed one to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks" Kagome said as she munched on it and caught a flying water bottle.  
  
"So, lets get going to the party. Since its miles away from here." Chau said as she walked up to her room.  
  
Kagome also did.  
  
The two came out and met outside near the car. Kagome was to young to drive, but whose going to stop her? Even Chau knew how to ride.  
  
Kagome was dressed in a black low rise leather jean, a black slick jacket with black boots on. Her hair was up in a bun.  
  
Chau was wearing black slick low rise short shorts, a black halter top, and her hare was left down. She wore black high heels.  
  
The two sat in the car and Kagome drove off.  
  
****Around 6:00 PM****  
  
The girls arrived  
  
******Inuyasha's Side******  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Sesshoumaru were at the ball.  
  
Sesshoumaru was invited to the party/ball as a guest not knowing he was having his brother and his partners assassinate the man.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat and waited for Inuyasha to assassinate when the lights went off. 'What?' He thought as he saw Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looking confused.  
  
People heard screaming and yelling when someone went on stage and tried to reassure the guest when halfway through his sentence, *Thud* He was laying on the ground bleeding when the lights went back on.  
  
Everyone stared at the masked girl with a dagger run arcos the stage and lunged at a man. And only missed because Kagome was whispering into the headphone.  
  
"Chau, change of plans, seems like we're not the only ones who's here to kill." Kagome said on the other line.  
  
Chau jumped away and disappeared as she did a summersault on the wall and disappeared.  
  
The man Kagome and Chau were assassinating called the security to search the premises.  
  
"Damn" Chau whispered as she met Kagome. "What now?" She asked.  
  
"Lets just stay away from the other three who are here and we'll be fine. We kill him and get into the car and leave ASAP." Kagome said as Chau nodded and disappeared.  
  
"It's Showtime." Kagome heard Chau whisper.  
  
Sesshoumaru was amazed at the sight he saw, a female demon assassin kill the man onstage and lunge for the man they were to assassinate was seemed to be listening to someone on the piece of earpiece. She did every single of her moves with elegance.  
  
Inuyasha cursed as he talked to Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango was dressed as a guest and went up to Sesshoumaru. "What now?" She asked  
  
"We'll just see how the girl from before finishes her job." He said.  
  
Sango nodded and whispered into the mini microphone for Miroku and Inuyasha to hear.  
  
After that they saw two figures dressed in black whispered and jumped.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on them.  
  
The two jumped off of each security officer as they landed right in front of the man they were to assassinate and *Thud* He was on the ground. The girl with her hair in a bun disappeared. She was masked so they couldn't tell who she was. The girl in the shorts stood there staring at the body and snickered and jumped also and landed on the stage where a man laid dead. "Hoped you all enjoyed the show." She said in an evil tormenting voice, as she disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared and looked at each other and decided to leave.  
  
They walked outside and Inuyasha spoke up. "I can't believe they killed him, that was our job." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah" Sango and Miroku said  
  
"Well, they are skilled and got their jobs done, unlike some people." Sesshoumaru said  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha yelled as they got into the limo and drove back.  
  
Chau ran into the car and Kagome speed off.  
  
The girls drove and the two pulled off their covers and took a deep breath.  
  
"That wasn't fun at all." Chau said  
  
"Right." Kagome said as she stopped in front of the mansion and they got out.  
  
They walked into their house and sat in the living room watching TV.  
  
***BACK AT NARAKU***  
  
"Kagura, how'd they do?" Naraku asked  
  
"They did the usual. But Chau stopped for some reason and disappeared and struck again and left." Kagura answered  
  
"I see, do you have any idea why she might have don't that?" He asked  
  
"Because Kagome told her someone else was at the ball assassinating the man too."  
  
"I see." Naraku said 'Sesshoumaru.' He thought "You may go now.  
  
"Yes brother." She said as she left.  
  
***INUYASHA AND SESSHOUMARU***  
  
"Damn, so can we have a new mission?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"When I want someone to be assassinated, yes." Sesshoumaru said. "How about Naraku?" He asked knowing the answer  
  
"You crazy!? You can't even defeat him and you expect us to?!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. "Who ever said I couldn't defeat him? Brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and went to his room, along with Miroku and Sango following to get ready for bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there thinking. 'Who were those girls?' He thought as he pulled out his laptop and hacked into the security cameras at the ball earlier. And found the exact same thing he saw, but somehow the picture was edited out. 'Smart girls.' He thought as he turned off the laptop and headed to take a shower and then bed.  
  
Chau was glad she edited the security cameras or they would probably know she was a demon, since she forgot to cover up her ears.  
  
Kagome and Chau went to bed in a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/n: REVIEW! 


	3. Episode 3

EPISODE 3  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next day as he walked into his bathroom and bathed and changed. He walked down the halls as he heard.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"MIROKU! GET OUT, GET OUT, AND GET OUT, NOW!" Sango yelled inside her room.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and walked down the stairs and saw his brother reading the newspaper.  
  
"So, are they on the news?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't look away from his newspaper, "They are, look." Sesshoumaru said as he tossed the newspaper at Inuyasha who caught it.  
  
There was a headline "MR. ALIKARD ASSASSINATED" Inuyasha read the article and found out the girls who assassinated him gashed him in the heart. There was a picture, but it wasn't clear because at the speed the girl in the shorts was traveling, they only saw a blur. Inuyasha passed it back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So, who do you think they are?" Inuyasha asked as he made his way to the fridge.  
  
"I don't know, yet." Sesshoumaru said as he started typing away on his laptop.  
  
"So, when are you going to find out who it is?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I am not going to waste my time looking them up, you have a new mission." Sesshoumaru said as he started typing and papers started printing out of the printer.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the printer with his glass of orange juice and looked at it.  
  
"This old geezer?" Inuyasha asked. "That'll be easy." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Think again. He has over 50 demon body guards, so, might take a while, go get ready, the trip will take 5 hours, so we're taking the van, hurry and tell the other two." Sesshoumaru said as he went up the stairs to his room to pack and get ready. He was also an assassin. Only helps sometimes.  
  
Kagome and Chau received a package in the morning and opened it and found it was from Naraku sending them on a new mission.  
  
"Chau, look up information and get packed." Kagome said as she went to take a shower.  
  
Chau grumbled. Even though she was excellent at hacking, probably the only one who knows how to hack that works for Naraku, but hated having to search up information. She'd rather hack into other computers and mess around with their system. But looking up information made Chau just plain lazy, but she did it anyways.  
  
Chau found a lot of information and slipped the info under Kagome's door and got changed.  
  
Kagome saw the printouts and they were leaving right away.  
  
Chau came out dressed in a black low rise mini skirt with a black leather jacket that showed her belly, which was pierced, and the inner shirt was also black.  
  
Kagome was dressed in tight black pants with a tight black jacket over and walked into the car with her mask.  
  
So did Chau.  
  
[The mask only covers their lips and nose. FYI]  
  
Chau had to grab a bandana for her head, which had her ears, so she could cover them up.  
  
The jumped into a black vehicle and drove off.  
  
Kagome drove to their destination, it was 8:00 PM., they put on their masks and Chau's bandana and parked the car where no one would get suspicious and got out the car and jumped over the wall with ease.  
  
They walked the back of the mansion, they heard lots of music, and they were having a party, that's why they chose that night to assassinate him.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang [Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru] who all dressed in black, jumped over the wall and walked towards the back entrance, where Chau and Kagome went earlier.  
  
Chau's ears suddenly started twitching.  
  
Kagome noticed Chau stop and looked at her with confusion. "What's wrong?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Someone's coming, and quick." Chau said as she pulled Kagome to a dark corner and saw four people dressed in black walk by. "Looks like where not the only one's here tonight." Chau whispered into the mic so only Kagome could hear.  
  
"Yeah." And they split up "Watch your back." Kagome warned as she turned the lights out and Chau walked silently over the stage knowing that there were demon guards around the whole place, which made it fun.  
  
"Kagome, get your ass out here, the demon guards are coming fast." Chau whispered into the mic and Kagome appeared right by Chau's side and the demons attacked them as the crowed heard grunts and moans of pain they all screamed louder and they exited, along with the man there were to assassinate. They were done with the guards within 1 minute. Chau slipped in front of the door and shut it.  
  
Inuyasha and the other stared from the corner and saw what they girls just did.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the girl in the black skirt run with elegance and fast speed and shut the door harshly.  
  
"Where are you going Mr. Kazi?" Chau asked with venom dripping from her voice.  
  
Kagome turned on the lights and walked over.  
  
"Yeah, the party's just getting started." Kagome said  
  
The man, known as Mr. Kazi looked around at the dead bodies and gasped. "W- what do you w-want?" He asked shaking.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just here to kill you brutally and leave without a trace and making sure no one ever knew we were even here in the first place, oh and that's a nice suit you're wearing, too bad after it's stained with blood, it won't do you too much good." Chau said as she dusted a dust away from his shirt.  
  
Mr. Kazi's eyes went wide, "Please, you cant." He said.  
  
Kagome glared at the mad as Chau glared at the corner where Inuyasha and the others were watching.  
  
"Shadow Miko, take care of him." Chau said  
  
'Why is she using my nickname/codename?' Kagome thought as she followed Chau's gaze and saw a figure in the shadows. "Ok. Shadow Cat." She said as she started circling the man. "How should I take care of you?" Kagome said as she pulled out her dagger.  
  
Chau walked over to the corner where Sango whispered. "They know we're here."  
  
"You think we haven't noticed?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Chau walked over and stopped and stared at a pair of golden eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Chau's multicolored eyes waiting for her to attack.  
  
Chau then out of no where had five needles in between her fingers and threw them at the wall making them miss her targets on purpose. "Show yourselves." Chau said.  
  
The gang had mask on like Chau and Kagome did. They didn't move, but instead, Inuyasha lunged at her. Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
'What a Baka.' Sesshoumaru thought  
  
Chau dodged his attack and looked behind her where Mr. Kazi laid dead on the floor. Kagome was watching as Chau was attacked and came over and attacked Inuyasha.  
  
Chau jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha and slammed him to the floor really hard and had a dagger up to his neck. Chau stared evilly, willing to kill him in any second. "Who are you?" Chau asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared impressed that the girl got him on the floor within a matter of seconds.  
  
"Why should I tell you bitch?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Chau didn't show any emotions and just stood up and let Kagome take over. "Do what you want to him." Chau said as she stared with an emotionless face.  
  
'She lacks emotion from time to time.' Sesshoumaru thought 'Kind of like me.'  
  
Kagome took him and threw him at the wall where the other was.  
  
"Let's go." Chau said as they left quickly.  
  
The others heard the wails of police cars and they ran also.  
  
Kagome and Chau jumped into their car and put the blooded dagger into a plastic bag. And drove off like they were just passing by. They took off their mask and bandana and sighed.  
  
"That took longer than I expected." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, with those asses in the way." Chau said.  
  
They drove home through the freeway, making the trip a lot shorter.  
  
Inuyasha and the others got into the van and drove into the freeway and home. They took off their masks.  
  
"What the hell, they were there also." Inuyasha said as he stared at his hands.  
  
"Yes they were." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Damn those bitches." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshoumaru just thought and knew that Mr. Kazi didn't have any security cameras on, because he had hacked into it and turned them all off.  
  
Kagome walked into her room and took a shower and went to bed and sighed. It was a Sunday and they spent it assassinating. Usually they went shopping or just hang out and watch TV.  
  
Chau and Kagome fell asleep dreaming about their dead family.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru spent the night talking about who the girls were and Sango and Miroku just listened.  
  
"They looked pretty young." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah they did, about around their teen ages, about 14-17." Sango said.  
  
"We'll think about it tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said as he went up to his room and went to bed.  
  
So did them others.  
  
Inuyasha dreamt about the girl that threw him across the room. [KAGOME]  
  
Sesshoumaru dreamt about the girl in the skirt. [CHAU]  
  
A/N: You like it? Well, I do update almost daily with all my stories, unless I make them long. So, review and tell me how you liked it. REVIEW! ARIGATO MINNA-CHAN 


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
EPISODE 4  
  
Kagome woke up the next day around 5:00 in the morning because the phone rang "Who could be calling this early?" Kagome asked as she picked up the phone and groggily answered, "Who is it?"  
  
"Not away yet hmm? Too bad. I have an assignment for you. I want you to meet at my office to discuss it." Naraku said as he hung up.  
  
"That ass." Kagome said as she got up and took a shower.  
  
Chau walked into Kagome's room and groaned. "Who was on the phone?" Chau asked  
  
Kagome walked out dressed in casual clothing, "Naraku did, he wants us to meet him in his office for a new assignment." Kagome answered as she walked out her room.  
  
Chau groaned, "This early? Why that Monkey Face, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Chau said as she walked into her room and showered and changed.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked into the car around 6 and drove off to Naraku's mansion.  
  
They made it and took the door, too lazy to jump over the wall, but Chau did a summersault and jumped over, wanting to stretch a bit.  
  
Kagome walked through the entrance and walked up the steps and opened the door and walked straight to Naraku's office.  
  
They opened it and walked in.  
  
Chau was the first to speak, "Monkey Man, why'd you wake us up so early?!" Chau demanded and answer.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Why, how naughty you've turned out to be." Naraku said  
  
Chau just glared.  
  
Kagome sat there.  
  
"I want you girls to assassinate them." Naraku said as he handed them a folder.  
  
"The Tashio brothers and those two?!" Chau asked as she jumped up. "THAT'S SUICIDE!" She yelled. "You know how many men you've sent and they all come back in packages?!"  
  
"Yes, but you two are the top one we have and they are becoming a menus." Naraku said  
  
Kagome stared at the pictures, they three people she recognized from the shop a couple of days ago.  
  
"So you're sending us to kill them when its most likely they'll kill us?!" Chau yelled  
  
"No more of this, go assassinate them, they know you're coming. So be prepared. I warned them. So do this and you will be heavily rewarded" Naraku said.  
  
Chau stomped out pulling Kagome along.  
  
All the information about them was there, where they lived and all.  
  
Kagome decided they attacked that night at midnight.  
  
Kagome dressed in her usual outfit black pants and black shirt/jacket, boots, and mask.  
  
Chau dressed in black low rise skirt with high heals, and a black jacket that showed her belly. The usual. Black.  
  
Chau and Kagome wore on their mask and Chau had her bandana on and jumped over the all of the mansion walls and walked quickly and quietly to a window where they saw four people talking. The two knew who they were, since they read the information earlier.  
  
Chau had covered up their scent earlier, since she knew that two of them were demons and would know they were there.  
  
Kagome jumped silently on a railing and waited for Chau to finish looking around.  
  
Chau whispered, "There are only 4. Get in and out quickly." Chau said as she jumped to the railing also and walked to the back door.  
  
Kagome looked and saw a security lock. "Damn." Kagome said quietly, Chau heard from the headpiece and walked over.  
  
Chau stared at it. "Dammit." She whispered as she pulled out a mini chip and placed it and it went *poof* and the lock opened.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard something and knew the two were here. But went on with the conversation  
  
"Its really stupid of Naraku to tell us that he sent assassins to assassinate us tonight huh." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah, but something's wrong, he probably has something planned." Miroku said.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked in and quietly ran over to a corner and watched as the four talked.  
  
Chau used her Miko powers and made something across the room break.  
  
The four were alerted and jumped.  
  
Chau and Kagome lunged at them at lightning speed and attacked only to have Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stop them.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and threw her across the room and she fell on the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru threw Chau and she landed on her feet as she skidded right next to Kagome. "You alright?" Chau asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Kagome answered as they attacked again.  
  
The four dodged most of the hits, but had some scratches and bruises.  
  
"Damn, they are the chicks what assassinated the two men we were suppose to." Inuyasha said as he landed on the stairs after dodging Kagome's attack.  
  
"You're right brother." Sesshoumaru said as he got a cut on his cheek from Chau. 'She got me.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Sango and Miroku were on the floor after being injured  
  
Kagome and Chau stood next to each other and glowed.  
  
Kagome glowed pink and white with innocence while Chau glowed purple, black, and red full of hate.  
  
They noticed.  
  
Chau and Kagome connected their hands and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"What the." Inuyasha said only to be hit in the arm by an unseen force.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed and jumped.  
  
The two appeared again and smirked at the wounded Inuyasha as Inuyasha lunged as Kagome and she dodged  
  
"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled as he started fighting back.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Chau with emotionless eyes as she gazed back without emotion.  
  
. Sesshoumaru lunged at Chau, she dodged and attacked back with full force with her claws and managed to scratch Sesshoumaru right on the arm creating a deep gash.  
  
Inuyasha scratched Kagome on the cheek and she fell back shocked. No one was ever able to land a scratch on her. Kagome smirked and continued attacking  
  
Chau dodged Sesshoumaru's attacks and ended up tired and jumped behind the chair with Kagome.  
  
The two girls looked at one another, it had been 30 mins since they started fighting and Kagome and Chau connected hands and light glowed as they were healed and they attacked again.  
  
About another 5 mins, Kagome landed on the floor panting when Inuyasha had her by the throat with Kagome's own dagger.  
  
"Kagome!" Chau yelled as she tried to attack Inuyasha only to be hit by something and landing on the floor. Chau managed to get up and push Inuyasha away from Kagome earning a cut in her belly. Chau let out a cry of pain and landed on the floor bleeding.  
  
"CHAU!" Kagome yelled as she pulled Chau up laying her on her knees.  
  
Chau pulled herself up and attacked Sesshoumaru once again.  
  
"CHAU STOP IT! WE CAN'T WIN THEM!" Kagome yelled as she sat in one spot.  
  
"I don't care, I was trained to kill till the end no matter what, risking your life is my job Kagome, I am going to fight until I die!" Chau yelled as she gave Sesshoumaru a gash on the side of his stomach.  
  
"STOP!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Chau just attacked. "Kagome get out of here NOW!" Chau yelled as she attacked Inuyasha ending him across the room and pushing Sesshoumaru. "GO!" Chau yelled as tears ran down Kagome's cheek and Kagome ran out to the car and drove away as fast as she could.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha couldn't believe what they just saw. Besides the fact that Chau was able to land hits on Sess, but Kagome fled leaving her partner behind.  
  
Chau stood up and glowed with hate and lunged at Inuyasha and gashed him and lunged at Sesshoumaru and cut him on the cheeks.  
  
Sango stood up and threw her boomerang and it hit Chau right on the back of her head and she laid on the floor motionless.  
  
"Is she dead?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No she isn't." Sesshoumaru said, "Sango, bring her to the chambers and leave her there." Sesshoumaru said as he walked up the stairs to shower and change.  
  
Sango did as he said, but gave Chau a shower and then dressed her in pajamas and put her in the chamber. Sango saw what Chau looked like and reported that she was the one at the electronic store to the others.  
  
Miroku went to bed.  
  
Inuyasha was confused and pissed, but went to bed anyways.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at himself in the mirror. 'She was full of hate when she attacked, she was determined. She actually damaged me.' Sesshoumaru thought as he went to check the chambers and saw Chau laying here. Her mask was off and the bandana also. She looked at ease. Peaceful.  
  
Sesshoumaru went to bed and mad sure the security was safe and went to bed.  
  
A/N: OMG did I put the part their mask thingy falls off? If I did my bad about the last part then. Well, Kagome fled without her mask falling off. Now they know who Chau is. OH NO! REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Episode 5

EPISODE 5  
  
Kagome woke up the next day in her car with an extreme headache and flashbacks of the night before played in her head. 'Chau.' She thought as she got out of her car and ran into her mansion and showered and changed and drove back to the Tashio mansion.  
  
Kagome parked and stared. She got out and jumped over the wall and ran with her laptop to the backdoor and hooded up the gear. 'Dammit, Chau is the hacking expert, I shouldn't have left last night, what is she's. dead.' Kagome thought as she tried hacking the lock, but it didn't work so she just went back and put her laptop back and decided to just brake in.  
  
Kagome went to the door and twisted the door knob to see if it would open, *click* it did.  
  
Sango and Miroku was walking outside in the garden when they heard the door open and they turned, but no one was there, so they went back to talking about Chau.  
  
Kagome slipped in covering her scent and wondered the house, trying to sense Chau's energy, but it was to faint to follow. Kagome walked down the halls when she heard talking and stopped.  
  
"So her names Chau Akaishi huh." Inuyasha said  
  
"Seems like she doesn't live to far away from here." Sesshoumaru said  
  
"Yeah, about a couple of miles away." Inuyasha said  
  
"It says she disappeared around the age of 7 or 8." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the screen.  
  
"Yeah, but look." Inuyasha said as he pointed, "Naraku took her in."  
  
"Yeah, so she does work for him." Sesshoumaru looked on the screen a little bit, but there wasn't much information.  
  
"So, what do we do with her now?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru closed the laptop.  
  
"Just wait till she finally wakes up. Hopefully she didn't die from blood loss." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Inuyasha just snorted. "Who cared is that wench dies." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but look at his newspaper.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and wondered the house. "I'm going to go check if she's still alive." Inuyasha said as he left for the chambers.  
  
'Now's my chance.' Kagome thought as she followed Inuyasha down the halls and stairs.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the chamber room and walked up to Chau's motionless form. He opened the lock with his card and walked in. He didn't even know that Kagome had followed him, except for the creepy feeling he got.  
  
Kagome watched from the dark as Inuyasha left, but Kagome stopped the door from closing Chau's chamber and she slid in quietly.  
  
Kagome walked over to Chau's laying form. "Chau?" Kagome whispered softly.  
  
Chau didn't move, she had cuts that seemed to still trying to heal.  
  
'She can't heal, she's too weak.' Kagome thought as she stared at Chau.  
  
Kagome tried waking Chau up but she wouldn't budge. Kagome tried healing her with her miko powers, but she wasn't in tune with her powers that much so she didn't do much work there.  
  
Chau began to stir. "Chau?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
Chau groaned.  
  
Kagome lifted Chau up and rested her against the wall. "Chau wake up, please." Kagome whispered.  
  
Chau stirred a bit more and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes opened halfway and closed again.  
  
"Chau, please hang on, we'll get out of here." Kagome whispered.  
  
Chau opened her eyes halfway staring at Kagome and smiled a small smile.  
  
Chau's eyes suddenly widened as she saw a tall form behind Kagome and the next thing she knew Kagome laid on the floor next to her.  
  
"Foolish girl" Sesshoumaru said  
  
Chau was to weak and tired to say anything. She stared at the figure known as Sesshoumaru then glanced at Kagome, knowing she would be unconscious for a while.  
  
"You finally woke up. Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Chau up causing her to yelp in pain, and pulled her along to the elevator and stopped on the floor where the living room was.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "You happened to have a visitor follow you down to the chambers."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up.  
  
"That girl from last night came back for this girl. Go down there and check on her and find out who she is, or at least what she looks like and we'll search her up, in the meanwhile, ill get some information out of her." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her to an empty room with only a table and 4 chairs.  
  
Chau looked around groggily. 'What does he want with me.' Chau thought as Sesshoumaru pushed her onto a chain and he sat across from her.  
  
Chau stared with blank eyes.  
  
"You are to answer every question I ask you, do you understand?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Chau stared pass him like he wasn't there.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she stared through him. 'This is going to take a while." Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out his cell phone and called Sango who happened to be in her room and told her to be in the room he was in.  
  
Minutes late Sango came, "What is it, she awake?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes she is awake, but I want you to go check on her wounds, she can't do us good if she doesn't have the strength to answer or even walk." Sesshoumaru said as he left.  
  
Sango lead Chau to a room that looked like a hospital room, kind of.  
  
Sango sat Chau down.  
  
Chau stared at Sango emotionlessly.  
  
"So, your name is Chau Akaishi huh?" Sango asked.  
  
Chau remained silent.  
  
"You're a Miko/demon/human. Interesting, haven't heard of many like you." Sango said. "So are you going to talk or not?"  
  
Chau didn't move at all. He wounds began to heal once she felt a bit better.  
  
"I'll be right back with soup." Sango said as she left the room and locked it and went to get the soup.  
  
Sango passed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"How's she doing?" He asked.  
  
"She doesn't seem to be talking. He wounds are starting to heal a bit, I'm getting her soup." Sango said.  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded, "Give her some painkillers or something."  
  
"Why?" Sango asked.  
  
"We need all the information we need, and she wont answer if she isn't healed."  
  
"But she could attack any time."  
  
"Its only one of her and four of us." Sesshoumaru said as he left.  
  
Sango did as he said and brought Chau the soup and painkillers along with a cup of water.  
  
Chau was sitting still where she was when Sango left.  
  
'She's weird.' Sango thought as she laid the soup down and handed Chau the pills and water.  
  
Chau didn't take it.  
  
"Take it, it'll make the pain go away."  
  
Chau just sat there looking at Sango like she was crazy.  
  
"Its just painkillers." Sango said  
  
Chau didn't do anything but shake her head 'no'  
  
Sango sighed and handed her the soup, "Eat this at least." Sango said  
  
Chau shook her head 'no' again.  
  
"EAT IT!" Sango said sternly.  
  
The door opened and Chau made a run for it, only to have Miroku grab her and set her back down.  
  
"Slow down the pretty." Miroku said as he looked at Sango.  
  
Chau sat there not doing anything but stare at the door, then the window, then Sango, then Miroku.  
  
Miroku edged to Chau and touched her legs.  
  
Sango didn't notice because she was looking through the cabinets.  
  
Chau stared at Miroku.  
  
'Wow, she's not attacking me. Yet.' Miroku thought as his hands went to her butt and  
  
*SLAP!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Sango turned around and saw Miroku on the floor with a swirly eye and Sango looked at Chau who seemed pissed off.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled.  
  
Miroku sat up, "She seems to have her strength back." Miroku said as he rubbed his cheeks.  
  
Sango sighed and looked at the bowl which was full and the cup and medicine.  
  
"Eat the soup." Sango said but Chau didn't.  
  
Sango left, "Ill call Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."  
  
Minutes later Inuyasha had a unconscious Kagome and put her on the chair and Chau looked at Kagome worriedly. But didn't move.  
  
"So, you're not eating." Inuyasha said. "Your friend was fucking stupid to come out here."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her arms and pulled off the bandage, her wounds were halfway healed.  
  
"Eat the soup." Sesshoumaru ordered.  
  
Chau didn't do anything.  
  
"She hasn't walked or move, except shake her head or to slap Miroku, or trying to run to the door." Sango said  
  
"I see." Sesshoumaru said. "Give them the guest room separate rooms for each." Sesshoumaru said. "Make sure it's the one without windows." Sesshoumaru said as he left the room.  
  
Sango did as he said and Inuyasha put Kagome on the bed and left. 'She's pretty hot.' Inuyasha said as he left.  
  
Inuyasha went downstairs and looked at Sesshoumaru. "I cant believe that girl Chau is only 14 years old and Kagome is 16. Pretty young don't you think?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, they are. Very skilled too."  
  
They talked for an hour and heard something upstairs and it came from Kagome's room.  
  
Inuyasha went to check and found her on the bed looking confused. "Wench." He said as Kagome looked up.  
  
'That ass.' Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha left and closed the door.  
  
*grumble*  
  
Kagome's stomach grumbled and Inuyasha heard it before he closed the door.  
  
Inuyasha went down and got Kagome some soup, a painkiller, and a cup of water and brought it up to her.  
  
"Eat this and then take these." Inuyasha said as he left. "We didn't poison it."  
  
Kagome looked at her food and ate it. She looked at the pills and knew it was painkillers so she took it. 'I cant believe im actually doing this.' Kagome thought as she swallowed the pill. She soon got tired and went to sleep.  
  
Sango had left a plate in Chau's room earlier.  
  
Inuyasha came up and found the food eaten and the pill taken and the water gone. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Sesshoumaru went to check on Chau and found her lying under the covers. He walked over to the table where the tray was and saw everything was in the same place as it was when he saw Sango bring it to the room. "You haven't eaten anything." Sesshoumaru said. He knew she was awake.  
  
Chau just laid there.  
  
"You will eventually get hungry and eat it." Sesshoumaru said as he left.  
  
"So is she eating it?" Sango asked.  
  
"No." He said as he went to his room.  
  
Chau and Kagome sat in the room around midnight and stared at the door.  
  
Kagome lay down and sighed. 'What have we gotten ourselves into?' Kagome thought.  
  
Chau lied down and fell asleep having the nightmare of her parents' death right before her eyes all over again.  
  
A/n: So, dun dun dun, REVIEW PLEASE AND ILL UPDATE!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Episode 6

EPISODE 6  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up the next day and walked into the bathroom and did his thing.  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the sound of the showers going on from Sesshoumaru's room. 'Dammit.' Inuyasha thought as he woke up and went to the bathroom to shower.  
  
Sesshoumaru went downstairs and made his tea and breakfast.  
  
Inuyasha came down and made himself a glass of orange juice and Sango and Miroku came down the stairs.  
  
*YAWN*  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
  
The yawn came from the room Kagome was in.  
  
"I'll go check on her." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Sesshoumaru's breakfast and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" Sesshoumaru stated having his food taken away.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room and saw Kagome stretching.  
  
Kagome stared at him then sat down.  
  
"Here's breakfast." Inuyasha said as he placed the food down.  
  
Kagome looked at him and then the food.  
  
"I wont leave until you eat it." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Eat or ill be in here all day, or have Miroku come in and watch you." Inuyasha said  
  
Kagome stared at him then her eyes narrowed and she ate the food.  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Inuyasha left with the plate and Kagome sat still and laid down thinking. 'Wonder if Chau's alright? She's probably not eating. She always puts her pride first.*SIGH* Chau, hope you are okay.' Kagome thought as she laid on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru and the others ate their breakfast and Sesshoumaru made toast and a cup of juice and walked up the stairs. He entered Chau's room where he found her staring at the ceiling. He placed the food down, "Eat it." He commanded.  
  
Chau remained staring at the ceiling.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her with annoyance.  
  
Chau was thinking about the dream she had and didn't notice Sesshoumaru was in the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed she was thinking. 'She doesn't know I'm here?' Sesshoumaru thought. "Wench, eat you breakfast." Sesshoumaru said sternly as Chau turned her head to look at him.  
  
Chau snapped out of her thought by a voice. She turned and faced Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Eat your breakfast." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Chau didn't say anything but stare at the door which was partly opened and she saw three heads peeping through the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her gaze, "Miroku." Sesshoumaru said as Miroku walked in.  
  
"Yeah?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Make sure she eats." Sesshoumaru said as he left. "I've got better things to do than baby-sit a kid." Sesshoumaru said as he walked out the door.  
  
'A KID!!!!!!?????' Chau's mind screamed. 'WHO THE FUCK IS HE CALLING A KID!?' Chau went on cursing Sesshoumaru and thinking about how to get out.  
  
"You know, I've been in here for 3 hours and I'm getting tired, so would you just eat the god damn food?" Miroku asked after finishing with his 10th magazine.  
  
Chau narrowed her eyes at him then glared with a Shut the fuck up or ill kill you face  
  
Miroku just went on reading.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the room and found Chau laying on the bed and a sleeping Miroku. Sesshoumaru walked over and slapped Miroku on the head and looked at the plate. "She didn't eat." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.  
  
"She wouldn't eat it, every time I tell her to, she gives me a dirty look." Miroku said as he stretched.  
  
"Fine, you may leave now Miroku, bring the food with you." Sesshoumaru said as Miroku did as he said and left.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the girl. "So if you won't eat, lets get to the questions." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Chau laid and stared at the ceiling still.  
  
Sesshoumaru was trying to keep his patience.  
  
Chau finally turned and looked at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her eyes and they were emotionless. "I see you don't have emotions." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at her as her eyes changed from emotionless to bored/annoyed.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
Chau sat up and stared at him with glaring eyes. She looked at him and then she held a purplish reddish glowing ball in her hand and threw it Sesshoumaru, missing him and causing it to hit the wall.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the girl. "I see you won't cooperate." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at her.  
  
It was 9:00 PM and Sesshoumaru got tired then her left.  
  
Chau sighed as he left.  
  
Kagome sat in her room as Sango talked to her. Kagome answered simple questions like her name and age and thing like that.  
  
Inuyasha burst in and told Sango to leave and he sat down. "Okay, enough with stupid silly questions, why were you sent to assassinate us?" Inuyasha asked  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "OH MY GOD! How hard is it to answer that?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"He never told us why." Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha bolted up and looked at her. "He didn't?" He asked.  
  
"No he didn't tell us, we usually don't ask." Kagome said.  
  
"I see, so why do you think he might have sent you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Chau's ears twitched as she heard Kagome yell something and she noticed it sounded like 'how should I know.' Chau then thought 'So she's answering their questions.' Chau thought disgustedly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, "GEEZ. Don't go all psycho on me." Inuyasha said as he asked Kagome a couple of other questions Kagome answered or didn't answer, she had useless information.  
  
That night Inuyasha put plates of food in Kagome and Chau's rooms and left.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha, "Any useful information?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, she says she doesn't know much about Naraku. Even though she's worked for him for years, she never really got too involved with his reputation." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"So I guess we'll have to pry the information out of the other one." Sesshoumaru said. "What Kagome hard to get information out of?"  
  
"Not really, it was simple." Inuyasha said as he scratched his head. "Why?"  
  
"I think it may be harder to pry information out of Chau, she doesn't answer or even talk, she doesn't even eat the meals we give her." Sesshoumaru said  
  
"Oh and one more thing, Kagome said Chau puts her pride first so it'll be useless to ask her questions." Inuyasha said as he went to his room. "Kagome's not so bad, she'd kinda hot."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a disgusted face and walked to his room and went to sleep.  
  
Chau heard most of the things the two said, not hard to because they were right in front of the door. 'Kagome, how could you? Are you that desperate to leave? Or do you have a plan or something?' Chau thought as she fell asleep.  
  
"Kagura, are they dead?" A dark figure asked.  
  
"I am supposing yes, they haven't left the Tashio mansion since their mission." Kagura answered.  
  
"I see." Naraku said as he laughed "KUKUKU"  
  
A/N: LIKE?!! KINDA WEIRD I THINK, BUT YOU DECISE IF IT WAS GOOD OR NOT, PLEASE REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ plz PLZ review REVIEW 


	7. Episode 7

EPISODE 7  
  
Kagome woke up the next day when she heard the door open, Inuyasha came in with breakfast. 'He's nice after we tried to kill them, why?' Kagome thought, 'Or either he's just trying to get information then kill us.' Kagome thought as she shivered.  
  
Inuyasha walked and put the plate down. "Here." Inuyasha said as he handed her the food.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she looked at the food. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" Inuyasha asked confusingly.  
  
"Why are you taking care of our wounds and feeding us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, its not 'we' as you put it, it seems you only take what we offer." Inuyasha said as he changed the subject about 'we'  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, you partner, Chau, isn't taking what we give her, she seems to be starving herself and refusing to answer." Inuyasha answered her.  
  
"Oh, that's her alright, she wont take anything from enemies, I guess, she probably is frustrated she didn't assassinate you guys. We've never failed before, or either she's never failed." Kagome said as she began eating the food.  
  
"Oh, so she's stubborn huh? I guess us demons put out pride before anything." Inuyasha said as he laughed.  
  
"So how long are you going to keep us alive?" Kagome asked as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Wah? What do you mean keep you alive?" Inuyasha asked as he waved his ands around.  
  
"It's obvious that you are just going to get information from us then kill us." Kagome said as she glared at him.  
  
"No, that not what we're doing." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh really?" Kagome asked as she looked at him. "What are you going to do with us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know, usually Sesshoumaru makes the decision." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Can I ask you one thing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why are you keeping us alive when we tried to kill you, and how do you known we won't try again?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Because you're too pretty to die." Inuyasha said as he left the room and winked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed and held one of her cheeks. Blushing 'Me? Pretty? Ha. But he said I was too pretty to die.' Kagome thought as she giggled.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked pass Inuyasha with two plates of food as he walked into the room Chau was in.  
  
He walked in and saw Chau staring at the ceiling as usual.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed the plate down on Chau's side and one where he sat.  
  
"Eat the food." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Chau looked at him and blinked with an I-know-you-poisoned-the-food-and im not hungry look.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed at her stubbornness.  
  
Chau sat up and stared at him for a long time and she glared.  
  
Sesshoumaru started eating. "I'm going to eat if you don't mind." Sesshoumaru said as he ate the food on his plate.  
  
Chau gave him an I-DO-MIND look and she stared at the wall. The smell of the food was tickling her sensitive nose as she tried to think about something else.  
  
Sesshoumaru soon finished and looked at Chau; she seemed to be trying to think. He sighed and stood up. "I'll just have to have Miroku watch you." Sesshoumaru said as he picked up his plate and left the room.  
  
Soon later Miroku came in with a grin on his face. "Good morning Miss. Akaishi." Miroku said as he sat down and looked at her.  
  
Chau gave an annoyed face and looked at the door. It was still opened. She looked back at him and he noticed and walked to the door and closed it.  
  
"So, what shall we do to make the time fly by?" Miroku asked as he flipped through the magazine.  
  
Chau was losing her patience. "Why don't you shove those magazines up your ass." Chau said bitterly.  
  
Miroku was surprised. "I see you've finally spoken. Losing your patience hmm?" Miroku asked as he inched closer to Chau.  
  
Chau glared at him.  
  
Miroku pulled out a tape recorder and played it and it played 'Why don't you shove those magazines up your ass.'  
  
Chau was shocked; they had a tape recorder to record what she said. 'I'm going to have to watch out or, just take it from him.' Chau thought as she lunged at him and grabbed the tape and threw it at the door only to have Sango walk in and hit her right on the face.  
  
Chau and Miroku blinked and Chau pointed at Miroku, showing a HE-THREW-IT look.  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango yelled as she bonked him on the head.  
  
"I didn't do it, Chau threw it." Miroku whined.  
  
"Right, she threw it." Sango said as she played the tape and heard 'Why don't you shove those magazines up your ass.' Sango cracked up, "She said that to you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hey it's not funny." Miroku said  
  
Sango regained her composure and walked out the room with the tape and played it for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and they laughed also. Sesshoumaru just smirked.  
  
Miroku sat in the room reading his magazine and flipped through the pages and got bored. 'The last time my hands wondered, she slapped me harder than Sango.' Miroku thought as he rubbed Chau's ass and  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Was heard throughout the whole house.  
  
Kagome heard and tried to open the door but wouldn't budge.  
  
Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were in the room within 10 seconds and saw Chau with her hands raised and a swirly eyed Miroku on the floor with bruises all over his body.  
  
Sango walked over and kicked Miroku. "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BOYFRIEND, NOT GROPPING OTHER GIRLS!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Gomen Sango." Miroku said as he was pulled out of the room by Sango.  
  
Inuyasha watched and left also.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked over to the table and glanced at the plate. "So you've refused to eat." Sesshoumaru said as he glared at her.  
  
Chau glared back.  
  
"And you lost your patience and yelled at Miroku." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "You'll soon do as we ask." Sesshoumaru said as he left.  
  
Kagome sat in her room when Inuyasha walked in and looked at Kagome's worried face.  
  
"What's wrong?' Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I heard a scream." Kagome said quickly. "Was is Chau, Is she ok?"  
  
"She's fine, Miroku groped her and she beat him." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I take a shower? I feel icky." Kagome said as she blushed.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and nodded his head. "I'll get Sango to give you clothes to change into." Inuyasha said as he left as he heard 'Thank you' and he smiled.  
  
Sango came in with clothes and waited for Kagome to finish.  
  
Kagome came out in a towel and saw Sango and she bowed slightly.  
  
Sango handed her the clothes and turned around for Kagome to change.  
  
Kagome finished, "Thank you" Kagome whispered.  
  
"No problem" Sango said as she sat down and Kagome sat back on the bed. "So your name is Kagome Higurashi." Sango said.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"And your friend, Chau Akaishi. 14 years old. She's pretty young." Sango said as she saw Kagome look at her.  
  
"Yeah she is." Kagome answered.  
  
"Why is she assassinating, she's still a child." Sango said.  
  
Kagome laughed. "She seems like a child but acts mature for her age. She has been in Naraku's possetion at the age of 7." Kagome said "And don't ever call her a child. She will kill you. She did it once when someone called her a kid and that she wouldn't be able to touch them, she showed them."  
  
"Oh. So I'll make sure I don't call her a kid." Sango said as they laughed. "So why are you guys working for Naraku?" Sango asked and Kagome looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was taken away from home when I was 12. And since then I've been partners with Chau, who has been with him longer, and I can't remember much." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh." Sango said. "So you don't know exactly why you're working for him?"  
  
"Not really, well, if I don't, he'll probably kill me." Kagome said. "Well, Chau she would backtalk him and call him names and he never said anything but glare at her, Chau's probably the only person working for him that is brave enough to stand up to Naraku and say thing to his face and not get beaten up for it, except this one time Naraku slapped her." Kagome said with a funny looking expression.  
  
The two talked more about themselves to one another until Sesshoumaru came in and called Sango.  
  
Sango handed him the tape recorder feeling guilty for doing that to Kagome even though she and Kagome now felt like friends.  
  
Sango walked into the room Chau was in and sat down.  
  
Chau sat there and looked at Sango.  
  
Sango looked at the food. "Why aren't you eating?"  
  
Chau gave her an annoyed face.  
  
Sango sighed. "At least eat something."  
  
Chau shook her head no.  
  
Sango sat there trying to get Chau to talk but she never did.  
  
Sango soon left when it was time for dinner.  
  
Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room and they talked and laughed as Miroku and Sango ate together and Sesshoumaru went up to the room Chau was in and placed two plates down and he ate his quietly as Chau sat and stared at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru finished and walked over to Chau, "I guess we'll take it the hard way he said as he used his demon speed and tied Chau down.  
  
Chau was shocked and was too weak to try and struggle. She glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru just smirked.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up a piece of bread and held it in front of Chau's face. "Open up."  
  
Chau shook he head.  
  
"Open it or ill force you to." Sesshoumaru said threateningly.  
  
Chau thought and looked at Sesshoumaru with an I-DARE-YOU look.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and opened her jaws with his hand and put the bread in and closed her mouth. "Chew." He said as he saw her chew. And then followed with a swallow.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked again and untied her and walked out with his plate, "I expect to see the food gone by tomorrow or I'll do it the same way I just did it." Sesshoumaru said as he left and told Sango to give Chau clothes to change into and to shower.  
  
Sango did as he said and she left leaving Chau alone.  
  
Chau thought, 'I feel dirty, I might as well take a bath too, my body is killing me.'  
  
Chau walked in the bathroom and turned on warm water and took off her clothes as it slipped off of her and she sat in the tub in the warm soothing water. Chau let out a sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the water go on and he walked into the room Chau was in and sat in the dark waiting for her to finish.  
  
Chau soon took a shower and cleaned up smelling fresh and feminine with the soap she used. She walked out with a towel on and wet hair, unaware that someone was in the room yet.  
  
Sesshoumaru gapped, he didn't expect to see Chau in a towel that showed a lot of skin. He blushed a tint of pink.  
  
Chau smelled someone in the room and looked around and saw Sesshoumaru and she blushed as she walked back into the bathroom with the clothes and changed.  
  
About 3 minutes later Chau walked out and Sesshoumaru was sitting there looking at the plate.  
  
"You didn't eat." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Chau answered as she sat down with a towel on her head as she dried it.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at how innocent her voice was and sweet. "So you've decided to talk."  
  
"So." Chau said as she rubbed her hair dry and looked around for a brush and reached for it and brushed her hair.  
  
"What's your name?" Sesshoumaru asked even though he knew her name, he wanted to see if she was going to lie.  
  
"You probably already know my name. Chau Akaishi." Chau answered. "And I'll save you the trouble. I'm 14 years old, I work for Naraku. I was sent to assassinate you and the others. And I think I might know why but I'm not telling you." Chau said as she put the towel into a basket.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked and looked at her and he left. "I'll be back tomorrow with breakfast as usual." Sesshoumaru said as he closed the door and stood out there to listen to see if she was going to curse. But he heard something else.  
  
"God, for someone that is 19 years old, he sure is you and cute." Chau said as she lay down and fell asleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru blushed and smiled [OMG SESSHOUMARU SMILING, IMPOSSIBLE, WELL POSSIBLE IN MY STORY!] as he walked into his room and showered and went to bed.  
  
A/n: So, everybody is getting closer hmmm? Well review, if you have any ideas you might want me to put in, I might put it in if it's reasonable. Thanks So REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you if you do. 


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, you don't too so don't mock me!  
  
EPISODE 8  
  
Inuyasha laid in bed sleeping like a baby having a dream about Kagome when  
  
*Beep, Beep*  
  
Inuyasha laid there still in his dream when the beeping went louder and louder into his sensitive ears and he woke up and looked around, Kagome wasn't in the room which told him it was a dream.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and he heard the beeping again and he grumbled curses as he fumbled around to look for the clock. He reached and found it and he threw it at the wall and it broke into tiny pieces and crawled out of bed, literally, he crawled into the bathroom and did his daily routine and came out and changed into something new.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of his room and walked down the halls to the room Kagome was in and opened the door with his key. He walked in and closed the door.  
  
Kagome was still sleeping soundlessly.  
  
Inuyasha crept closer and closer to Kagome and saw her chest go up as she took breathes and down as she released her breathe. Shivers were send down Inuyasha's spine as he sat down waiting to see how long it would take her to wake up when Kagome's eyes popped open and she jumped up and stared at him.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by the sudden jump.  
  
Kagome sat down calming down and walked into the bathroom and did her thing and walked out and looked at Inuyasha with plates of food. Kagome gave a confused face, "Ok, I know I didn't see the food there before." Kagome said as she looked at the plates.  
  
"I went downstairs to get breakfast when you were in there." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh. So, what now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Breakfast?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Uh hmm." Kagome answered as she sat down.  
  
Inuyasha ate his food and Kagome did too.  
  
They ate and talked about things and soon became friends.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up to the sounds of two people talking and he got up out of bed and walked into his bathroom and did his thing. [Im not going to get into details, I wouldn't know what a guy does in there.]  
  
Soon he walked out of his room and walked down the halls and stairs and walked into the kitchen and made breakfast and placed it into two plates and walked upstairs hoping she was awake. 'Why do I care if she's awake.' Sesshoumaru stated as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in then closed the door quietly and place the food down on the table and Chau was in the bathroom. Sesshoumaru decided to wait for her.  
  
Chau came out with a towel as she cleaned her face. After she was done she saw Sesshoumaru and sat down on the bed and looked at him.  
  
"You hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Chau didn't answer but looked at him. 'He doesn't seem to be mocking me.' Chau thought.  
  
"Or do you want me to do it the hard way?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I don't really mind, I like that kind of bondage thing." Chau said with a wink trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Sesshoumaru's cheeks turned a tint of pink. He didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm just kidding." Chau said as she watched him turn pink.  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and asked again, "Will you just eat the food Chau."  
  
Chau shrugged and looked at him, "Did you poison it?" Chau asked, "Or did you drug it."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there getting clearly annoyed. 'God, this girl is messing with me.' Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at her, "No I did not poison it." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
Chau just stared at him again, "Do you have one of those tape recording thingy that Miroku and Sango has?" Chau asked.  
  
"No I do not." Sesshoumaru answered. "If you like you may check." Sesshoumaru said as he smirked waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh, if you don't mind, I will, but at the moment I think someone's at the door." Chau said as she looked at the door. "Smells like humans."  
  
Sesshoumaru did smell them and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
Sango and Miroku fell into the room and looked up and saw Sesshoumaru and crawled away, only to have Sesshoumaru grab them, "What were you two doing behind the door?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"We heard talking, we didn't think you were awake. We thought she was talking to her imaginary friend." Miroku answered.  
  
Sango made a face and yelled, "I didn't think that!" Sango said knowing that was a childish behavior and Chau would take it the wrong way.  
  
Chau glared and narrowed her eyes to slits and flicked them off.  
  
Miroku just stared with a funny looking face, "Oh my."  
  
Sango did too and she gapped and Sesshoumaru turned around to see what they were looking at and Chau put her hand down and stared.  
  
"What are you two looking at with such weird expressions?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Didn't you see?" Sango asked, "Never mind." She said as she ran out the room and down the stairs with Miroku behind her.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed the door and sat down and pushed the plate to Chau's side of the table. "Eat the food." Sesshoumaru said and he began eating his.  
  
"Why do you act kind one minute and mean the next?" Chau asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same questions." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Well, I guess it depends on who I'm talking to." Chau said with her finger on her chin.  
  
"You are a strange girl" Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
Chau glared at him, "I know."  
  
"See, as I said." Sesshoumaru said because she was nice then her eyes glared.  
  
"So, why were you guys at the two assassinations me and my partner were at?" Chau asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, "I don't know what you're talking about." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Oh don't lie, I recognize the smell of you and your partners when we first met." Chau said a matter of fact.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "I guess you aren't as weak as you appear."  
  
"What are you trying to say? I'm weak?" Chau asked as he eyes narrowed and she gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Exactly." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"How dare you!" Chau yelled as she lunged at him and he fell out of his chair, he didn't see that coming.  
  
Chau was on top of Sesshoumaru and didn't look too happy.  
  
Chau glared down at Sesshoumaru as he glared back at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru flipped and Chau was underneath him. He smirked.  
  
Chau laid there and blushed and then she pushed him off and whispered in a not so kind voice, "Don't ever call me weak."  
  
Chau soon got up and off of him and sat back down on the bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and sat down also.  
  
Sesshoumaru took glances at Chau as she stared at the food. "Eat the food."  
  
"Why? Because you think I might be too weak if I don't?" Chau asked dryly.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Sorry, NOW will you eat?" Sesshoumaru asked even though he hated apologizing.  
  
Chau looked at the food then she pocked it, and then ate it slowly.  
  
Sesshoumaru finished and Chau only ate about half of each content that was on the plate. Sesshoumaru took the plates and left, "Inuyasha and the others will be in here shortly."  
  
Chau sighed as she fell asleep thinking about a silver haired 'Yokai'  
  
Kagome woke up when she heard the door opened and immediately was about to attack, but then remembered there was no need to.  
  
The door opened and Sango's head popped in. "Hello." Sango said as she walked in and sat down and placed the plate down.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Its 8:25 PM." Sango answered as she left, "Eat the food, ill see you tomorrow."  
  
Kagome sat there, "Inuyasha isn't going to be here. WAIT, why do I care?' Kagome thought as the door opened again and Inuyasha walked in with his plate and sat down and ate with Kagome. They talked and debated on things and laughed and argued.  
  
Inuyasha soon had to leave, "Bye." Inuyasha said as he was about to leave.  
  
"Wait." Kagome said eagerly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Are you going to be in here tomorrow?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai, I'll be here. Night." Inuyasha said as he left.  
  
Kagome smiled and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: OK, OK, I'm going to move the story a bit faster, so hope you like it, and REVIEW PLEASE 


	9. Episode 9

EPISODE 9  
  
**Three weeks since kept. Passing time by**  
  
Kagome woke up the next day earlier than usual. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and took a shower and changed her clothes. It had been about 3 weeks already since they were kept in the rooms. She forgot how the free space outside was like. Kagome sat down on the bed.  
  
Kagome sat and thought about the week.  
  
Every morning Inuyasha, Sango, or Miroku would come in and give her breakfast and talk, or just hang out. It kind of felt like home. Kagome began getting fond of Inuyasha.  
  
Soon her train of thought was taken away when she suddenly had a thought and she walked over to the door and tried opening it. Kagome noticed it was keyed outside, which ment she might have to try and remember how Chau usually broke into houses.  
  
Kagome walked over to the table and found a paper clip and a couple of push pins and walked over to the door. 'This is stupid. How can Chau actually open doors with these things?' Kagome thought as she remembered how Chau would put them in certain areas to make it open.  
  
Kagome put them the same way and she walked over and found a book, Chau usually used a rock or either her hands, and Kagome slapped the pins and the door made a click and Kagome pulled off the clips and put it on the table and she crept out.  
  
Kagome looked around "Wow" Kagome whispered as she saw a whole bunch of space and how big the place was outside the room.  
  
Kagome walked around the halls and looked at a door that said 'INUYASHA' obviously Inuyasha's room, she quietly opened the door and slipped in.  
  
Inuyasha was lying on his bed sleeping like a baby and mumbled a couple of words she thought was 'ramen'  
  
Kagome slipped over and bounced on the bed making Inuyasha jerk up and almost yell when Kagome covered his mouth with her hand and he stared at her. Kagome smiled and giggled.  
  
"How'd you get in here? How'd you get out the room? What the hell?" Inuyasha started blasting questions.  
  
"Ok, I opened the door to get in here, and I'm not exactly sure how I got out the room, but I used a technique Chau uses when she opens locks and good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said brightly.  
  
Inuyasha crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom and came back about 5 minutes later and walked out the door.  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha down the stairs and into what was a kitchen and she sat down.  
  
Inuyasha made breakfast and Kagome watched.  
  
"I didn't know you cooked, I thought Sango did the cooking." Kagome said as she watched him cook.  
  
"I cook, is there something wrong with a man cooking?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, but I think its sexy." Kagome said as she made a growl.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and soon breakfast was done and the two ate until Sango and Miroku walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome.  
  
"WAH!?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"What's she doing out of her room?" Sango asked frantically.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is going to kill you if he sees her here and not in the room." Sango panicked.  
  
"He'll understand, plus, she got out the room by herself." Inuyasha said as the two continued to eat.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is so going to kill you." Miroku said as he walked out the kitchen.  
  
Sango followed and nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs when he saw the door to Kagome's room opened. He walked over and looked inside and no one was in there.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs quickly and saw Sango and Miroku sitting. "Why is Kagome not in her room?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
The two pointed to the kitchen.  
  
Sesshoumaru took the hint and walked over to the kitchen and found Inuyasha and Kagome laughing.  
  
The laughing stopped to a dead eerie quiet and Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of your room." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru soon got into an argument and Kagome slipped into the room again.  
  
"I can't believe they are fighting over me not being in the room." Kagome sighed as she sat down.  
  
Inuyasha came up and sat down on the chair.  
  
"Hey, sorry bout back there." Inuyasha apologized.  
  
"It's ok, it was my fault anyways, I snuck out." Kagome confessed. "And why didn't you put me back into this room when you saw me?"  
  
"I trust you not to run away." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome with a smile on his face.  
  
"You trust me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"How, I tried to assassinate you and you trust me?" Kagome asked ashamed.  
  
"I've learned a lot about you and you're not a bad person Kagome." Inuyasha said as he looked at her in the eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head lower and his lips caressed Kagome's and soon they were in a passionate kiss.  
  
'OMG my first kiss.' Kagome thought as the kiss went on until they needed air.  
  
They pulled apart and Kagome blushed.  
  
Inuyasha blushed but smiled because Kagome was blushing.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the room Chau was in. 'It's been about 3 weeks since she has been here.' Sesshoumaru thought as he saw Chau reading a book.  
  
Chau looked up at him with tired eyes.  
  
"You don't look too well." Sesshoumaru commented.  
  
Chau smiled. "I'm a demon Sesshoumaru, I need the wide space, I've been here for almost 3 weeks without the world outside." Chau said as she laid down.  
  
'That's true, she does need the outside space.' Sesshoumaru thought. "I'll arrange for that to be possible." Sesshoumaru said as he watched Chau lay on the bed.  
  
"Naraku probably thinks we're dead." Chau said.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. "I never got to know much about you. Care to share?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked to the door and held it open.  
  
Chau looked at him and smiled. She nodded and followed.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs and pass Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, why does she get to be outside!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"She's a demon, she needs to be outside." Sesshoumaru said as he continued walking.  
  
Soon they were outside and they sat down.  
  
Chau couldn't stand sitting, she jumped up and looked at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes and he nodded.  
  
Chau jumped up really high and back down as she ran around the garden and soon stopped.  
  
"Feel better?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yeah." Chau said as she sat down.  
  
"You still need to share about your life." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"You first." Chau said with a smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru told her about his life and how he started assassinating people and things like that.  
  
"So, what about you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Well, I remember being with my parents one night when all of a sudden the lights went out. My father went to go check the electricity. We heard a yell and a thump. Mother went to go see what was wrong. I followed and we found father laying on the ground bleeding." Chau said as she took a shaky breathe. "Mother then pulled me into the house and locked the doors and ran upstairs with me. I asked what was going on, she just told me to be a good girl. Soon we heard laughing and someone came out and I saw red. I then looked to my side and mother was laying on the ground. She was trying to say something. I didn't move. I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. I watched as her eyes closed and a figure came out and jumped at me. My instincts made me jump away." *Shaky breath*  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there and listened as Chau told her life story and was having a hard time with it.  
  
"I ran outside and there I saw Naraku. He told me something I can't really remember. Something about the strong live and the weak die. He said I was strong and I deserved to live and said my family was weak." Chau took a breathe. "I remember struggling and he told me if I didn't stop crying he would kill me. I listened to him and he took me into his care. He soon taught me many things. I never liked him. He would make me train but I never knew how to do the exact moves. He asked me one day why I never got the moves right. I think I told him I didn't like it and I liked my way. I had different techniques and years later about when I was 10 I began assassinating with Kagome." Chau paused and looked at the sky. "I enjoy assassinating for some reason I don't know why. About a year ago I began having arguments with Naraku, calling him names like Monkey Face and he would yell at me. I wanted to so jump over the table and kill him. He murdered my family and made me do unthinkable things. Stained my hands with blood." Chau began to whisper when she felt comforting hand wrap around her into a hug.  
  
Chau didn't know how to react. He was so warm and the only thing she did was hug him back with a smile on her face. 'Why do I feel this way?' Chau thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, 'I think I'm falling for her. A girl almost as skilled as I am has captured I, Sesshoumaru's heart.' Sesshoumaru thought as he pulled away and he saw Chau smiling and he tilted her chin up and brushed his lips onto hers. It was soft and warms and soon the kiss deepened.  
  
Sesshoumaru talked to Inuyasha as Kagome and her partner finally got to see one another. They talked about the kisses they had and their crush.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha soon came to a conclusion that they would have Kagome and Chau move in with them for their safety away from Naraku.  
  
They told the two girls and they agreed willingly and soon they all went to the mansion the two girls lived at and started packing things up.  
  
Soon about 10 bags of luggage were put into the two cars. [They went in two separate cars] They drove back to the Tashio mansion. Kagome was given her own room right next to Inuyasha's and Chau's room was next door to Sesshoumaru's farther down the hall.  
  
The girls unpacked everything and everyone went to sleep.  
  
They didn't know that pairs of eyes were watching as they had gone to get the girl's things. "So they are still alive. They dare betray me. They will learn their lesson." The eerie voice said as it disappeared.  
  
A/N: OMG! I'm not getting review. WHY NOT! Omg, I don't know if you guys like it. If I don't get much reviews I might think you guys don't like it and I might not finish this. Its almost finished, about 3-5 more chapters and this story will be done with! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW SO ILL UPDATE SO  
  
REVIEW 


	10. Episode 10

A/N: Okay, so you asked me about the 'The strong live and the weak die' Okay, it's from Rurouni Kenshin, So don't kill me! I just had to put it in there!!!!!!!! Anyways that solves the answer. Okay Continue reading my fabulous story!  
  
EPISODE 10  
  
*******  
  
Kagome woke up tired and looked around the room thinking Inuyasha was in there, and then she remembered she was living with him now, so which meant he wouldn't be in her room bringing her breakfast. Kagome crawled out of bed and walked over to her closet and saw all her clothes. Kagome looked around and picked out a pair of low rise jeans and a halter top. Kagome walked into the bathroom with the clothes and took her shower and changed.  
  
Kagome walked out the room and walked to the room Chau was probably in and opened it and saw Chau was sleeping. 'Like old times, its time to wake up sleepy head.' Kagome thought as she jumped on the bed.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up and down on the soft bed. "Hey, her bed is bigger than mines." Kagome said as Chau jumped up and screamed.  
  
"KYAAAA!" Chau screamed as she fell off her bed and was holding onto her poor demon ears. "My poor ears." Chau mumbled and saw Kagome looking sheepishly at her.  
  
"Sorry?" Kagome said as she dashed out the room.  
  
"KAGOME YOUR'RE DEAD!" Chau yelled as she ran after her with he demon speed felling awake already from the yelling.  
  
Sesshoumaru was downstairs along with Inuyasha and the others when they heard yelling and guessed it was their new roommates in the house.  
  
They sat and saw Kagome running past the kitchen.  
  
Everyone watched as Kagome ran pas them and into the next room.  
  
"Ok." Was all Sango said.  
  
Then they saw Chau run by in her pajamas running through the kitchen.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and fell to the floor.  
  
"KAGOME GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Chau yelled and pounced on Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry! I forgot about the ears!" Kagome yelled as she was pinned to the floor.  
  
"Too late for that." Chau whispered.  
  
"I'll do anything, anything!!!!" Kagome yelled knowing that Chau was going to use her deadly noogy.  
  
"Anything?" Chau asked.  
  
"ANYTHING! NOT THE NOOGY OF DEATH!" Kagome yelled as she covered her face.  
  
The guys came in, "Noogy of dead?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"On second thought, you'll pay for waking me up Kaggie." Chau said as she started noogying Kagome.  
  
Kagome screamed and everyone watched laughing. Sesshoumaru just smirked at Chau's behavior.  
  
Soon after 30 seconds of the noogy Chau let go.  
  
Kagome sat on the ground rubbing her head with teary eyes [Anime style]  
  
Chau stood up and walked back to the stairs.  
  
"What is she going to do now?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome rubbed her head and stood up strait. "Probably sleep." Kagome replied and fell anime style.  
  
"After all that running she goes back to sleeping?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess unless you tell her we have a mission or something she likes she'll wake up." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen and looked around.  
  
"Okay." Everyone said as they walked back into the kitchen and continued eating their breakfast when they heard the showers go on from upstairs.  
  
"Guess she's staying awake this time." Kagome said as she continued eating her toast.  
  
Soon the guys walked into the living room and sat down and turned on the plasma TV.  
  
Chau walked down the stairs in what looked like exercising clothes.  
  
"Um guys, do you have a gym or something? I'm out of shape." Chau said as she walked down and into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I'll show you it." Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Chau pull out a bottle of water.  
  
"Thanks." Chau said as she blushed a bit.  
  
"Follow me." Sesshoumaru said as they walked what seemed like 5 minutes.  
  
"Wow, this place is pretty big." Chau commented after they stopped in front of a door that said 'Training Room'  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded and opened the door and held it for Chau to walk in.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge." Chau said as she walked over to the racks that held swords and a bunch of other weapons.  
  
"This is the training room." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Chau looked around and walked over to a rack that held a spear, "Can I use them?" Chau asked as she pointed at the weapons.  
  
"Go ahead." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down. "In here there is a shower and a spa in that room" Sesshoumaru said as he pointed to the door next to him.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Chau said as she picked up the spear and twirled it around.  
  
Right when Chau put it back the door opened and revealed the others at the door.  
  
"Mind if we train with ya?" They asked.  
  
Chau smiled as Kagome walked over and picked up a spear as she dropped off her towel on a chair.  
  
"Let's do it, it's been a while since we exercised." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright." Chau said as she got the same spear she just put back.  
  
They others watched as the two walked into the center of the room.  
  
"HEY! THOSE ARE REAL!" Miroku yelled as the two girls took their position.  
  
"WE KNOW THAT!" Chau yelled back.  
  
"BE CAREFUL!" Sango yelled "Hope they don't get hurt." Sango said and the others nodded.  
  
Kagome charged at Chau, "Prepare yourself." Kagome said as the spears collided and the two began their training.  
  
The fight went on and the two didn't look tired at all.  
  
"Wow, they have a lot of stamina huh?" Inuyasha said as the other nodded dumbly. Sesshoumaru just answered a yes.  
  
"This is so cool. Look at them move, its so graceful." Sango said as Kagome tripped and Chau had the end of the spear to Kagome's neck.  
  
"Dammit." Kagome said as Chau took the spear away from her neck and helped Kagome up.  
  
"You lose as usual." Chau said with a laugh.  
  
Kagome made a face and walked to the rack and put the spear back and so did Chau.  
  
"So much for graceful" Miroku said after Kagome tripped.  
  
Sango came running up to the girls so did the others and Sesshoumaru walked.  
  
"WOW! That was sooo cool." Sango commented.  
  
Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "Not really, I'm always clumsy and I slip."  
  
They just laughed when Inuyasha picked up a wooden sword and tossed it at Kagome who caught it with ease.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Lets go train." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome nodded and went to the side of the room and the two began battling.  
  
Sango grabbed her boomerang and Miroku grabbed a stick and the two walked over to a different side and began training.  
  
Chau looked at the racks and saw a sword and touched it.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she touched it with her fingers.  
  
******  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were training and soon the two started panting.  
  
"Tired already?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Not even." Kagome said as they continued fighting until  
  
*Boom*  
  
Kagome was on the ground and Inuyasha held the wooden sword to her neck.  
  
"I win." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Not that easily." Kagome said as she kicked the sword away and jumped on top of Inuyasha, Kagome smirked at Inuyasha's dumb folded expression.  
  
Inuyasha then did a twist and he was on top of Kagome. "I win now."  
  
"No you don't. One false move and you won't be able to have future children." Kagome warned as Inuyasha looked down and found her leg was ready to kick his crotch at any second. Inuyasha then had an idea, so he tilted his head lower and their lips touched and the kiss went on.  
  
They soon pulled away for breathe and Kagome was blushing furiously. Inuyasha smirked and pecked her on the cheek and picked up the swords and put them away and Kagome went to get her towel and walked into the shower and came out with a robe and went out to go to her room to change.  
  
Inuyasha did the same thing and walked out.  
  
Sango and Miroku had left earlier and only Sesshoumaru and Chau were left.  
  
They had been talking about things.  
  
'Why am I so interested in her?' Sesshoumaru thought as he noticed everyone was gone.  
  
"Guess we're the only ones left." Chau said suddenly as she walked over to a different rack and pulled out a wooden stick and started swinging to test it out.  
  
"Yes we are." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to the same rack she just did and grabbed a wooden sword also. "Shall we train?"  
  
"Sure." Chau said with a smirk on her face.  
  
They took their stance and waited to see who attacked first.  
  
"I don't want to end up with a bruises, so be nice." Chau said with an innocent face.  
  
"Why be nice when your bruises will heal within a matter of minutes?" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at her.  
  
"Okay, you've got a point." Chau said as she sweat dropped.  
  
The two stood there until Sesshoumaru finally decided to attack first.  
  
Chau saw him move his feet and she jumped up and she attacked right at that moment and Sesshoumaru blocked.  
  
'She's pretty fast' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"You're fast Sesshy." Chau said in a childish voice.  
  
"Sesshy?" Sesshoumaru gritted out and attacked her again.  
  
"What don't like the nickname?" Chau asked cutely as she attacked back and the battle went on and on until Sesshoumaru and Chau had their sword up to one another's neck.  
  
"Not bad for a female." Sesshoumaru whispered enough for Chau to hear.  
  
"You're not bad yourself." Chau said as she used her feet to sweep him and he fell to the floor. "Never let your mind walk off." Chau said as she pointed the sword at his heart. "You would've been dead my now Sesshy."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled Chau's sword, which made her lose her balance and she fell right on top of him.  
  
"Don't underestimate me." Sesshoumaru said huskily sending shivers down Chau's back.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what happened but he felt soft lips touch his gently and he reacted by returning it.  
  
The two pulled away and they both blushed a bit and put the swords back and they went towards the shower.  
  
"Great battle Sess." Chau complimented.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he swept Chau into his arms and kissed her and he walked into the showers.  
  
Chau stood there dazed, she then blushed and held her cheeks hoping the blush would go away and she left the training room and went to her room to shower.  
  
Chau walked up the steps still blushing when she saw Kagome's room door opened a bit she looked in and saw a very awkward sight.  
  
That made Chau blush turn a darker red.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were kissing.  
  
Chau hurried into her room and took off her clothes and took a cold shower and walked out to change into shorts and a tank top.  
  
***  
  
Kagome, Chau, and Sango decided to cook for the guys to eat that night.  
  
"So Kagome." Chau started, "I saw a very interesting sight this morning."  
  
Kagome looked at her.  
  
"You and Inuyasha in a very, how should I put this." Chau continued when.  
  
"What?!" Kagome yelled, "You saw us kissing?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sango was surprised but kept staring to get good information.  
  
"It was an accident, I walked by and saw your room open so I was going to ask if you wanted to train tomorrow and saw you and Inuyasha, ahem, kissing." Chau said as she waved her hands in front of her face with a knife in her hand scaring Sango and Kagome away a bit. "Soooo, are you two a couple?" Chau asked.  
  
Sango jumped in, "Are you?"  
  
Kagome only blushed, "I don't know, I guess, since we kissed twice." Kagome confessed.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!" Chau and Sango yelled as they hugged Kagome.  
  
"My little girl is all grown up and is falling in love with boy." Chau cried dramatically with teary eyes anime style.  
  
"I KNOW!" Sango wailed as she and Sango hugged and cried.  
  
Kagome was laughing at the dramatic sight.  
  
The girls went on talking.  
  
"So Sango, how long have you and Miroku been going out?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango blushed, "About 2 years." Sango answered.  
  
*Whistle* "Two whole years." Chau said. "You can stand that leach? If you can then you're super women." Chau said as they laughed.  
  
They cooked until Inuyasha yelled, "HEY WE'RE GETTING HUNGRY HERE!"  
  
Kagome decided to have a bit of fun, she had a grin on her face. "Want to have some fun?" Kagome asked.  
  
The girls listened and nodded.  
  
They girls came out with plates and walking with their hips swaying and the guys didn't pay attention to the food but the girls.  
  
Kagome said in a sexy voice, "Are you hungry Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha gulped loudly and nodded.  
  
"Well here." She said as she placed the plate down and gave Inuyasha a sight of her chest.  
  
Inuyasha blushed furiously.  
  
Kagome walked to her seat and sat down.  
  
Sango did the same thing and Chau, well, she didn't come out yet.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked into the kitchen along with Sango.  
  
"Hey Chau" Kagome asked when she saw Chau staring off into space.  
  
The two girls looked at each other.  
  
"Hello, earth to Chau." Kagome said as she waved her hands in front of Chau's face causing her to snap out of it.  
  
"Huh?" Chau asked.  
  
-_-;; The two sweat dropped.  
  
Chau walked out with the plate and placed it in front of Sesshoumaru gracefully. "Sorry I didn't come sooner, I was making dessert and forgot." Chau said in a sweet voice and Sesshoumaru gapped when she was bending over to apologize.  
  
Chau sat down and the girls ate laughing to themselves.  
  
After they finished the girls walked into the kitchen and burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see the look on their faces?" The girls laughed as Chau got the desert.  
  
"Girls, ready??" Chau asked as they had cake and she held whip cream.  
  
The girls smiled evilly and nodded.  
  
The girls walked out and placed their own plates of dessert down and walked back in to get the guys' dessert.  
  
They walked back out swaying their hips like before.  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and placed the dessert down, "Here's your dessert Inuyasha." Kagome said in a sexy voice, "Would you like whip cream with it?"  
  
Inuyasha gulped loudly again and nodded dumbly.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen swaying her hips and Sango and Chau did also.  
  
They got the whip cream and walked back out.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and 'accidentally' dropped the can. "Oops." Kagome said as she bent down to pick it up.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and began to get hot and blush.  
  
Kagome then stood up and asked, "How much do you want on your dessert?"  
  
Inuyasha gulped, "It d-doesn't matter." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said as she whipped it up high a bit and it toppled over, "Oops, let me get that." Kagome said as she took the toppling whip with her finger and licked it off and went to go put the can away.  
  
Inuyasha sat there blushing furiously at Kagome's behavior.  
  
They all ate their dessert and the guys were still blushing from the couple of minutes from before.  
  
They all finished and Kagome and the girls washed the dishes.  
  
The guys sat in the living room and was talking about the girls.  
  
"So Inuyasha, are you and Kagome a thing?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin  
  
"What do you mean by THING!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Let me rephrase it, are you and Kagome a couple." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I know that, and yes we are." Inuyasha said as he stuck up his nose.  
  
"That's my man!" Miroku cheered as he gave Inuyasha a sock on the arm. "So0o, is she a good kisser?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile. "Don't say you don't know, because I saw you two."  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "SO! Its none of your business if she's a good kisser or not." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"So she's a bad kisser?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing his brother would be dumb enough to retort.  
  
"SHE'S A GREAT KISSER FOR YOUR INFORMATION" Inuyasha yelled as the girls came into the room and Inuyasha blushed and Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
Kagome blushed and ran up to her room.  
  
Inuyasha followed.  
  
Sango and Miroku decided to go take a walk in the garden.  
  
Chau didn't have anything to do, so she walked up the stairs when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice.  
  
"Chau." Sesshoumaru said enough for her to hear.  
  
"Yes?" Chau asked.  
  
"I'd like to talk with you." HE said as he followed Chau up the stairs.  
  
"Um.*blush* alright."  
  
The two walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the two rooms.  
  
"Where do you want to talk?" Chau asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his room and Chau walked in.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed the door and sat on his bed.  
  
Chau stood there, "Nice room, So, what did you want to talk about?" Chau asked.  
  
"Thanks and about the kiss earlier." Sesshoumaru said not looking at Chau.  
  
Chau blushed think about it. "Yeah?"  
  
"Why'd you kiss me?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Chau smiled, "Um. I guess I just. um." Chau began and then she was shushed with Sesshoumaru's lips on hers.  
  
Chau was surprised, 'He asks me about the kiss then he kisses me, damn.' Chau thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist and they kissed and then pulled away.  
  
Chau was blushing, "Why'd you kiss me?" Chau asked.  
  
"Because I think I love you." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Chau again and she kissed him back.  
  
"I love you too." Chau whispered as they pulled apart.  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome in an awkward silence.  
  
"Do I really kiss that good?" Kagome asked as she blushed.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "Yeah"  
  
"I think you're a great kisser too." Kagome commented  
  
"Thanks. Are we a couple Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I guess, if you want us to be one." Kagome said as she smiled a bit.  
  
"That's official, you're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend which means we're a couple." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed him softly on the lips and they pulled away and soon began kissing again passionately.  
  
Kagome soon fell asleep in Inuyasha's arm and they slept through the night smiling.  
  
A/n: OK Next chappie coming in about a day or two. So REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Episode 11

EPISODE 11  
  
Kagome woke up the next day feeling something warm and turned to see silver and noticed Inuyasha sleeping. Kagome smiled at the sight. 'He's so cute' Kagome thought as she reached up to tweak his ears. Kagome heard a purr and giggled and was soon laying on the bed and Inuyasha on top of her.  
  
"Morning Kagome" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
Kagome giggled, "Morning Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled under the covers and soon Kagome slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Inuyasha waited and the door opened revealing Kagome in a towel dripping wet. He blushed and looked away.  
  
Kagome smiled at his shyness and walked over to the closet and picked out a outfir and walked back into the bathroom to change.  
  
Soon Kagome came out and Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"When'd you change?" Kagome asked.  
  
"When you were changing." Inuyasha said as he walked up to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Ready for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly and nodded.  
  
The two walked down the stairs and noticed Sango and Miroku were awake.  
  
"Morning guys." Kagome said as they greeted each other.  
  
***  
  
Chau woke up feeling all warm. She felt someone holding her hips when she looked up she saw Sesshoumaru. 'He's so cute' She thought as she nuzzled closer.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt her move and wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter.  
  
Chau smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Morning Chau." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Shivers were send down her back and she smiled, "Morning Fluffy."  
  
"Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru asked with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Don't you like it; I think it suits you with that tail of yours." Chau said as she pet his tail.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't complain.  
  
"I think I'm going to go get changed Fluffy, see you down for breakfast." Chau said as she pecked him on the cheeks and snuck out of is room. 'Hope Kagome didn't find me missing.' Chau thought as she went into her room to take a shower.  
  
Chau finished and walked down stairs and soon felt warm arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey there." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ears.  
  
Chau giggled, "What are you doing Fluffy?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck and kissed her on the cheeks, "Loving my women." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
"So we're."  
  
"A couple." Sesshoumaru said as they continued walking down the stairs.  
  
Chau was smiling and holding Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
They entered the kitchen and everyone spit out their food.  
  
Chau and Sesshoumaru looked at them confusingly.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were choking.  
  
"*gasp* What is going on?1" Inuyasha yelled along with Kagome.  
  
"What?" Chau asked.  
  
'That!" They all pointed at Sesshoumaru and Chau's locked hands.  
  
"Um." Chau blushed and smiled a bit.  
  
"Are you two, together?!" Kagome asked eagerly.  
  
Chau nodded.  
  
"The All Might Lord Sesshoumaru in love?" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Chau walked over and clomped him on the head.  
  
"OUCH!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his head.  
  
They all talked and ate breakfast.  
  
About 12:05 everyone decided to go train.  
  
Everyone was in the training room and Chau put down her bag with towels and cloths to change into after she showered.  
  
Everyone began training.  
  
Soon after they finished everyone rested and talked a bit before cleaning up when a cell phone rang.  
  
Chau looked at her bag across the room and went to go pick it up. 'Wonder who would call me?' Chau thought, usually Kagome would call her on the cell when they were separated or something.  
  
"Hello?" Chau asked the phone.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Helllooo" Chau tried again.  
  
"Hello Chau." Said a low voice.  
  
Chau froze. "W-w-who is this?" Chau asked in a low shaky voice.  
  
"Don't you recognize your old friend?" The voice asked as it laughed a 'kukuku'  
  
Chau stared blankly and heard the voice go on.  
  
"Betray me hmm? You'll see in the meantime how deadly I may be."  
  
"No." Chau whispered.  
  
"I'll see you soon Chau." The voice said as there was a click.  
  
Chau dropped her cell phone and it hit the ground and broke into pieces. She began shaking. Chau stared out into space; the words rang through her mind over and over again.  
  
Everyone walked over slowly.  
  
"Chau what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
Chau slowly turned to Kagome. "He's coming." Chau said as Kagome's face became from worried to scared.  
  
"But how?" Kagome asked.  
  
Chau didn't answer and she ran out the room.  
  
"CHAU!" Sesshoumaru called as he ran after her.  
  
Chau ran up to her room and took a shower trying to erase the memories of the words running over and over again.  
  
Chau came out the shower with tired eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed looking at her and walked over to her. "I wont let him hurt you." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed her softly and pulled her into a hug, "No one will hurt you. I promise."  
  
Chau smiled a bit. 'He really does care for me.' Chau thought as she fell asleep in his arm.  
  
Kagome was sitting in the living room thinking about how Naraku would know they were staying at the Tashio Mansion.  
  
"Kagome, don't worry, they wont be able to hurt you." Inuyasha said as he hugged her.  
  
"He knows, he always does, he'll get us, and you too." Kagome whispered as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"No he wont, I'm not letting him near you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'He'll come to get us.' Kagome thought as she suddenly felt tired and fell asleep.  
  
The guys put the girls to bed and talked.  
  
"We have to make sure the security is up." Sesshoumaru said as Sango went to check them.  
  
"They all are up." Sango said as she sat down.  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha said as they all went to bed.  
  
A/N: Uh oh, wonder what happens hmm? Well tune in for the next episode of SHADOW ASSASSINS. LOL I sound like a tv show. Well anyways ILL UPDATE SOON LIKE IN A DAY OR SO. SO REVIEW FOR ME AND ILL UPDATE REVIEW!!!! 


	12. Episode 12

EPISODE 12  
  
Kagome sat up in bed abruptly in the middle of the night. Kagome looked at her door and walked towards it. She opened it softly and walked to Chau's room quietly. She opened the door and walked in seeing Chau hiding under her covers crying.  
  
"Chau?" Kagome asked.  
  
Chau suddenly cried, "Kagooommeee?"  
  
"Yeah its me, did you sense it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah." Chau crawled out of bed and sat up.  
  
"You know what this means right?" Kagome asked.  
  
Chau nodded.  
  
"Get dressed." Kagome said as she left to go change also.  
  
About 30 minutes later Kagome and Chau met down at the stairs.  
  
Kagome walked up to her seeing she was shaking.  
  
"You ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah." Chau answered as she tiptoed into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
Chau gave a small smile, "If Naraku attacks us and something happens, I might not ever see Sesshoumaru again." Chau said as her eyes filled with tears. "I know I'm a bit young, but I love him."  
  
Kagome knew what she was going through, "It's okay, we'll get through this."  
  
They heard steps and soon Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were in the kitchen looking at them.  
  
"Why are you two out of bed?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.  
  
Kagome and Chau looked at each other.  
  
"And why are you dressed in that? Where are you two think you're going?"  
  
Kagome made a run for it. Chau just sat there.  
  
"Kagome its no use." Inuyasha said as he lunged at Kagome stopping her.  
  
The boys dragged the girls into the room forcing them to change and get back to bed.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up and looked around. Kagome sighed and took a shower and changed then she went downstairs and saw Inuyasha sitting in the kitchen with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Morning." Kagome said as she sat down next to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Morning." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her, "Don't think you're off the hook that easily." Inuyasha said in a low voice.  
  
"Shoot." Kagome said playfully.  
  
They talked a bit and Sesshoumaru sat there looking at his newspaper when...  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Everyone bolted up and ran for the stairs.  
  
"Chau." Kagome and Sesshoumaru said at the same time as they opened the door to see someone on top of Chau.  
  
Sesshoumaru attacked the person and it jumped out the window and disappeared.  
  
The thing/man was able to scratch Chau on her arms and belly a bit.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped to her aid, "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Chau sat there shaking a bit. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked her up, "Close the window." Sesshoumaru said as he brought her into the aiding room.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat her down and inspected her wounds.  
  
Chau sat there. 'He's coming for us no matter what, I cant take a risk and have Sesshoumaru hurt.' Chau thought as she stood up, "I'll be fine, lets go." Chau said as she walked out.  
  
Sesshoumaru was going to make her sit down but he noticed her wounds healing faster than he expected and followed.  
  
Kagome was sitting downstairs and waiting.  
  
Inuyasha talked to her a bit.  
  
'We're going to have to leave.' Kagome thought as she saw Chau coming down and looked at her directly in the eye and Chau nodded.  
  
***  
  
That night everyone was sleeping except for Chau and Kagome.  
  
The two walked down the stairs covering up their scent and walked to the front door quietly.  
  
"Lets go." Kagome whispered as Chau followed Kagome out the door and closed it securely.  
  
'Goodbye Inuyasha' Kagome thought  
  
'Goodbye Fluffy.' Chau thought sadly and followed Kagome to the car and hopped in and drove off.  
  
****  
  
The girls stopped in front of a shrine and got out and walked up the steps and knocked on the door.  
  
Soon there was a groan and someone opened the door and looked at them. The old lady had a patch over her eye and a little boy came jumping up to her.  
  
"Kaede, who is it?" The boy asked as his eyes widened, "KAGOME, CHAU!" He yelled as he jumped at them.  
  
The girls smiled a bit.  
  
"What brings ye two here?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Naraku." They replied and Kaede let them in.  
  
The four sat down and talked as Shippo soon fell asleep.  
  
"We sensed Naraku and we know he will attack and we need a place to stay so he wont attack the others. But if we stay here, he'll attack you." Kagome said as she looked down at the floor. "We don't know where else to go, we don't want to go back to Naraku."  
  
Kaede just nodded and sipped her tea. "Ye two may stay here and I will put a spell so that he wont sense ye here." Kaede said as she got up and started making the spell.  
  
The two thanked her and soon fell asleep.  
  
A/n: I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to update for you guys. So next chapter coming out in about 2-3 days, sorry a weekend, im gonna be sleeping all day so WAIT AND PLZ PLZ PLZ  
  
REVIEW NOW! 


	13. Episode 13

EPISODE 13  
  
Kagome woke up the next day and walked over to Kagome and shook her.  
  
"What?" Chau asked as she swatted Kagome's hands away.  
  
"Come on, Let's go." Kagome urged as Chau sat up rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Where?" Chau asked.  
  
"Back to the Tashio Mansion duh." Kagome said as she swatted Chau's head.  
  
"Right, let's go, and leave Kaede a letter." Chau said as she washed her face and was at the car waiting.  
  
Soon they drove back the mansion.  
  
**  
  
The girls got out of the car and snuck into the house hoping that things were ok.  
  
They walked in and no one was there and the dashed for the stair and were stopped by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha with unhappy looking faces.  
  
"Hi?" Kagome said as the two dashed past them towards the room only to be stopped by the guys.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Um. breakfast?" Chau answered with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Right." Inuyasha said with a sarcastic voice.  
  
The two girls got out of the grips and ran to the room and locked the door and soon was responded with loud knocking.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR!" The boys yelled.  
  
"I'M CHANGING!" They yelled as they took off their clothes just in case and the guys broke down the door to the girl's room. [Inuyasha in Kagome's, Sesshoumaru in Chau's]  
  
"EEEEK!" The girls yelled as the guys blushed.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha closed the door and stared at the floor. "Get your clothes on." Inuyasha said with a blush on.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked in a sexy voice hoping Inuyasha would drop the subject, "Don't you like it this way?" Kagome asked as she sat on the bed.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and stuttered to answer.  
  
**  
  
Sesshoumaru shut the door behind him and looked at Chau straight in the eyes. "Get your clothes on." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"No." Chau said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Now or I'll have to wear them on for you." Sesshoumaru said as he took a step closer to her.  
  
"I'm in my bra and underwear, nothing is wrong with that." Chau said as she stared at the wall. "Plus, don't you like what you see?" Chau asked, 'My god I sound like a slut.' Chau thought.  
  
"I happen to like what I see now put some clothes on." Sesshoumaru said as he walked closer.  
  
"NO!" Chau said as she dashed to the bathroom to only have Sesshoumaru blocking the door.  
  
"EEK." Chau squealed as she ran to the closet, nope didn't work either.  
  
"Chau?" Sesshoumaru asked with an indescribable look on his face.  
  
"Yeah?" Chau asked.  
  
"Don't make me." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Make you what?" Chau asked clearly afraid but tried not showing it.  
  
"You're scared." Sesshoumaru said as he backed away.  
  
Chau stared and moved away.  
  
Sesshoumaru blocked her way, "Isn't this what you wanted?" Sesshoumaru purred as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
Chau blushed.  
  
**  
  
Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he moved away, "Um."  
  
Kagome kissed Inuyasha deeply as Inuyasha blushed at her sudden act.  
  
The kiss stopped and Inuyasha was blushing as Kagome was smiling.  
  
"What were we talking about?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.  
  
'Cute and dumb.' Kagome thought as she stood up. "You were about to leave so I cant shower. Or either you want to stay and watch." Kagome said seeing Inuyasha blush.  
  
"Um. I'll just leave." Inuyasha said.  
  
'I guess he's never seen a girl naked.' Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha leave.  
  
Kagome took her shower and was done.  
  
***  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Chau whispered as she tried not to giggle but failed as she started giggling.  
  
"Hmm." Sesshoumaru said against her neck.  
  
"I need to shower, if you don't mind." Chau said pulling away.  
  
"I do." Sesshoumaru said as he stared at her, "Why weren't you here this morning? I was worried." Sesshoumaru said with worried eyes.  
  
"Um. I was. um. don't stare at me like that." Chau whined as she walked to the bathroom. "I need to clear my mind that's all." Chau answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her.  
  
"ALRIGHT! WE WENT TO STAY AT SOMEONE'S HOUSE!" Chau yelled feeling guilty.  
  
"A guy's house?" Sesshoumaru asked sternly.  
  
"No." Chau said as she stared at the floor.  
  
"Why stay at someone else's house and not here?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Because Naraku might sense us here and attack you guys."  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed Chau and left the room.  
  
Chau showered and changed and walked downstairs.  
  
Kagome met Chau in the living room and talked about how to deal with Naraku.  
  
Sesshoumaru came in the living room seeing the girls in black clothes.  
  
Inuyasha was right behind him.  
  
"Why are you two all in black?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her cell phone as it rang. Kagome picked it up. "Hello?" Kagome asked.  
  
"*low breathing*"  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome. you have two choices, either you two come back or either we come and get you."  
  
"N-Naraku." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Which one?" He asked in an evil voice.  
  
"None." Kagome answered.  
  
"Then we'll have to get rid of you all." *CLICK*  
  
"NOO!" Kagome yelled as she jumped out the chair  
  
"What?!" They all asked as Sango and Miroku came into the room.  
  
"He's coming." Kagome and Chau whispered as there was a ring at the door.  
  
They all froze.  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
The door broke down as they saw Kagura, Kanna, Hiten, Manton, Yura, other demons, and Naraku.  
  
They all stared as Naraku spoke.  
  
"Come or we'll do it the hard way." Naraku ordered.  
  
"TRY!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru got in a stance, Sango got her weapon ready, Miroku got his ready, Kagome and Chau stood back to back.  
  
"Attack." Naraku said as they all started fighting.  
  
Sango fought Kanna.  
  
Miroku fought Hiten.  
  
Inuyasha fought Manton.  
  
Kagome fought Yura.  
  
Chau fought the demons.  
  
Sesshoumaru fought Kagura.  
  
They all fought as Chau killed all the demons and lunged at Yura.  
  
Kagome and Chau fought and fought against Yura.  
  
Sesshoumaru killed Kagura.  
  
Sesshoumaru was staring at Naraku.  
  
"Well well well, Sesshoumaru isn't it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he pulled out his sword.  
  
"I see how it is." Naraku said as he raised his hands and more demons came.  
  
Sesshoumaru fought them off.  
  
Inuyasha killed Manton with a swing of his sword.  
  
Miroku sucked Hiten in.  
  
Sango killed Kanna.  
  
Kagome and Chau killed Yura.  
  
Sesshoumaru killed the demons.  
  
Naraku was by himself as he stared at the dead bodies that evaporated.  
  
Naraku glared.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked up to Naraku and stared at him as Kagome used her miko powers and threw Naraku at the wall and Chau slashed him with her claws.  
  
Everyone watched.  
  
"YOU KILLED OUR FAMILIES!" The two yelled as they attacked as Naraku sent more demons.  
  
"Shit." Sesshoumaru said as he and the others attacked the demons.  
  
"You two will pay." Naraku growled as he stood up with a bleeding arm.  
  
Kagome and Chau stood and touched one another's arm and they disappeared.  
  
Naraku stared.  
  
Soon Naraku was thrown across the room and hit the wall, then was slashed again and was hit and landed outside.  
  
The two appeared again and stared at Naraku.  
  
The others killed off the demons and watched ready to help at any time.  
  
Kagome looked furious as she glowed a tint of purple and pink.  
  
Chau's eyes were flashing blood red as strips appeared on her arms and legs as purple, black, red, and blue glowed around her.  
  
Naraku was standing up as his wounds started healing as he jumped into the air.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" The girls yelled at they jumped in attacked him.  
  
Kagome landed on top of him and threw him towards the ground as Chau attacked him as he fell.  
  
Naraku yelled in pain.  
  
Kagome and Chau landed on the ground and walked over to Naraku as he struggling to get up.  
  
They stared at Naraku as Kagome went over and socked him in the face and Chau slashed his stomach as Naraku hovered over in pain.  
  
Out of nowhere an arrow and a bow appeared in Chau's hand, which seemed like it was coming out of her hand, as she handed it to Kagome and another was in Chau's hand.  
  
The to strung and arrow and the arrows glowed as Chau turned back to normal.  
  
Tears rolled down their cheeks as they released the arrow and hit Naraku in the heart as he screamed in agony and disappeared into ashes.  
  
Kagome and Chau dropped their weapon and stared as the ashes blew away into the wind.  
  
Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and checked to see if there were any wounds, which were none, and hugged her fiercely.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran to Chau and held her and stared at her eyes as their eyes softened and they hugged.  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled at the hugged one another.  
  
Soon Kagome and Chau broke down crying.  
  
"HE'S FINALLY GONE" They cried as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru comforted them.  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked at Inuyasha in the eyes, "I love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said as he kissed her.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled away and whipped Chau's tears and touched her cheeks, "I love you Chau."  
  
"I love you too Fluffy." Chau said playfully as she tipped toed and Sesshoumaru leaned down and they kissed.  
  
Sango and Miroku kissed also as they all pulled away.  
  
**  
  
[Hours later]  
  
They were cleaning the house when they finally finished.  
  
"Wow I'm tired." Kagome said as she stretched, "And I need a shower." She said as she walked up the stairs and Inuyasha followed.  
  
"Me too." He said as they closed the door behind them.  
  
Sango went upstairs and Miroku followed.  
  
Chau sat there as she stretched and walked to the stairs and Sesshoumaru followed and he picked her up.  
  
"EEK"  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped up and they were in front of his room and he opened and closed the door and put her down.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome stood in her bathroom with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome blushed as she looked down.  
  
"I think it would be easier if we took out clothes off." Inuyasha said as he blushed also.  
  
Kagome nodded and took off her clothes and so did Inuyasha.  
  
Soon they were undressed and were blushing at the sight they saw.  
  
Kagome walked over to the shower and Inuyasha followed as the water turned on and they kissed as their hands roamed each other's body.  
  
****  
  
Chau and Sesshoumaru stood in front of the door and blushed.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to the bathroom and opened the door and Chau didn't move.  
  
"Come in." Sesshoumaru said in a low voice as Chau obeyed.  
  
The two were in the bathroom as Sesshoumaru touched her cheeks and his hands went to her shirt and he pulled it off.  
  
Chau pulled her pants down as Sesshoumaru took off her bra and she took off her panties.  
  
"No fair, you're still dressed." Chau said playfully as she took off his shirt.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled and nuzzled her neck and pulled away as he realized his clothes were all off.  
  
Chau blushed at the sight.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her body and he took a stop closer as their bodies touched and Sesshoumaru kissed her deeply and pulled away. "You look beautiful."  
  
Chau giggled and blushed as she answered, "You look handsome yourself." As she put her hands on his chest and felt it and she backed away to the showers and Sesshoumaru followed with a growl and the waters turned on.  
  
*****  
  
[ AFTER THEY ALL ARE OUT OF THE SHOWER ]  
  
Chau and Sesshoumaru finished showering and walked out with towels on and were now use to each other's body a bit.  
  
Chau sat down as Sesshoumaru sat down next to her.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Chau?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yes Sess?" Chau asked.  
  
'Sess, that'll work.' He thought, "Will you. be my. m-mate?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at Chau in the eyes.  
  
Chau's eyes grew wide and soon tears weld up and she hugged Sesshoumaru, "I'd love to be yours." Chau whispered as Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as they walked out the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you. be. me. m-m-mate?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at the floor.  
  
"Are you asking me or the floor?" Kagome asked in a playful voice.  
  
"No, I'm talking to a floor that doesn't know what I'm talking about." Inuyasha said sarcastically, "Im asking you, will you be my m-mate?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha as their tongues battled.  
  
They pulled away.  
  
"Yes, I'll be your mate." Kagome answered as Inuyasha hugged her.  
  
******  
  
Sesshoumaru and Chau kissed and soon pulled away.  
  
"Chau, you sure you ready for this?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yes, I've never been this sure and happy in my whole entire life." Chau whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"I love your smile." Chau said as she traced his lips.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and chuckled.  
  
"I love everything about you." Chau added.  
  
"I love you and everything about you too Chau." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed he on the forehead.  
  
Sesshoumaru laid Chau down and she stared at him as he lowered his body and took off Chau's towel and they made love for the first time.  
  
********  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat there as they took off one another's towel.  
  
"You ready for this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hai [Yes]" Kagome said as she traced his chest muscles. "Im ready."  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha said as he lowered his body.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha, my mate." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I love you too Kagome, my mate." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome made love.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru and Chau laid in bed exhausted and smiling.  
  
"Mine." Sesshoumaru whispered as he nuzzled Chau's neck.  
  
Chau moaned as she felt Sesshoumaru's fangs dig into he flesh.  
  
Chau did the same with Sesshoumaru and they soon fell asleep and Chau began changing into a full demon instead of a half demon.  
  
They slept through the night smiling and hugging one another's naked body.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha tilted Kagome's neck and dug his fangs into her skin as Kagome whimpered and Inuyasha took her blood and Inuyasha pulled away as he tilted his neck and Kagome did as he did and dig her teeth and drew blood.  
  
They soon fell asleep and Kagome began changing into a half demon.  
  
******  
  
A/N: OK! 1 more chapter and im done! Alright I think this is my 3rd or 4th fic so far, but anyways please review  
  
Review  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW 


	14. Episode 14

LAST CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Kagome groaned as she woke up and was laying next to Inuyasha. She let out a sigh and rested her head on his chest. 'It's finally over, I'm free.' Kagome thought as Inuyasha caressed her back.  
  
"Morning." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Morning." Kagome replied as she nuzzled him.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Kagome and Inuyasha shot up.  
  
"HEY, KAGOME! BREAKFAST!" Sango yelled as she was about to open the door but failed because it was locked. "HURRY!" Sango yelled as she left.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got out of bed and went to go shower.  
  
After they were done they went downstairs together.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up as he felt something small and warm hugging him. He looked down and saw his mate. He let a small smile creep on his face as he hugged her and played with her hair.  
  
Chau had changed over the night.  
  
'She's a youkai now.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Chau stirred as she started gripping onto Sesshoumaru.  
  
He let out a chuckle.  
  
Chau let out a sigh as her eyes fluttered open. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
"Love you too mate." He whispered.  
  
They nuzzled together until..  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Chau looked at the door and so did Sesshoumaru.  
  
"HEY SESS! BREAKFAST!" Miroku called from the door.  
  
Chau crawled out of bed with the blanket and walked to the bathroom with Sesshoumaru behind her.  
  
Chau looked in the mirror and gapped.  
  
She didn't have ears on top of her head, but they were like Sesshoumaru's. She had a tint of gold in her eyes swirling. He hair had grown to her knee.  
  
"My youkai." Sesshoumaru purred  
  
Chau giggled, "I love the new look."  
  
They took a shower and Chau went to her room and changed as did Sesshoumaru and they went downstairs together to show the news.  
  
******  
  
Kagome was at the bottom of the stairs with Inuyasha when they saw Sesshoumaru and Chau coming down.  
  
"KAGOME!" Chau yelled as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"CHAU?" Kagome yelled as she saw Chau had changed.  
  
"You've changed." They said together.  
  
Kagome had little dog ears on top her head and claws. Her hair had silver streaks and she had fangs. Her eyes look gold also.  
  
They exchanged looked as Inuyasha nudged Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She's your mate?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes. She is your mate I see." Sesshoumaru answered with a smile as Chau and Kagome went to show Sango and tell her the news.  
  
"When's the wedding?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Whenever she wants it."  
  
The girls told one another things and talked.  
  
Sango told them Miroku asked her to marry him and she said 'yes.' So they planned the wedding to be on the same day.  
  
The guys didn't argue.  
  
************************  
  
2 months later.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Chau walked down the isle in beautiful wedding dressed towards their new husband and said their speech thing and kissed.  
  
Everyone cheered as they shared greetings and danced.  
  
***************  
  
YEARS LATER  
  
Kagome now lives happily with a son and a daughter who look like demons also. [HALF]  
  
Sango has a boy and two girls.  
  
Chau has twin girls and a son. [FULL DEMONS]  
  
They live in the same house together until they grew old, which was a while. Sango and Miroku died at an old age and Chau, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha lived with their kids for years longer.  
  
***********THE END**************  
  
A/N: Lame? I don't know how to end it, so made it simple. Anyways read other stories I've written.  
  
Review plz 


End file.
